What Can Come of Cooking
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Tohru's cooking up supper one night, but that's not all that occurs in the kitchen...not a one shot anymore! Kyoru, obviously. Itty bitty teeny minor spoilers! Warning inside. Finished!
1. In the Kitchen

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket story! I've only made it up to Volume Seven in the manga, though. Hiss at my book store. And Kyo may be a wee bit out of character, but he's just so HARD! Gah!

**WARNING:** Contains one itty bitty sentence spoiler for Volume Six. It's not even really classified as a spoiler. But if you don't want to know anything…and I mean _anything,_ don't read it. Heh.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Such an awesome girl. AND she's left-handed! Like me! Er. Not that it matters…

What Can Come of Cooking 

"…Tohru!"

The gruff voice caused Tohru to look up from her cooking. She was in the Sohma kitchen, cooking up a large dinner for Yuki's birthday. On the stove in front of her three pots sat, simmering with some hidden concoctions. She was also busy preparing a salad to the left, chopping and slicing all sorts of vegetables and other tasty things. And in the oven cooked a large chocolate cake, which she had learned from Shigure was Yuki's favorite. "Yes?" she asked, pleasantly surprised to see Kyo standing in the doorway, his solid body leaning against the frame. "How can I help you, Kyo-kun?"

He looked as if he were about to open his mouth to speak, but a sputter from behind Tohru caught her off guard.

"Oh no! The noodles!" Without a second's hesitation she spun around and lowered the heat of the stove, fanning at the pot and mixing the noodles within the water to soften them up again. "Oh, _why_ can't I pay more attention?" she asked pathetically.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kyo said from right behind her. Tohru nearly hit her head on the roof.

"K-K-Kyo-kun! You scared me!" She turned around to see him smirking right in front of her. For some reason, the closeness of their faces sent her back a startled step.

"Stop worrying so much, doofus," he told her, bopping her on the head. Tohru cringed, but at the same time let a loud giggle escape her.

Kyo rolled his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'whatever.' He spun around to dig around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Kyo-kun, I'm cooking dinner!" Tohru told him in an earnest voice. She came up from behind him and slammed the fridge door shut.

"_What the hell?_" Kyo cried, jumping back with an angry look on his face. He rounded on Tohru. "You coulda got my _head_ in that! Dammit, don't you pay _any _attention?"

Tohru sniffled. She felt her eyes well up with tears she was trying hard to hold back. "I-I-I'm sorry," she whispered meekly rushing back to her pots. That's where she belonged anyway. She could barely ever have a normal conversation with Kyo these days. Even though she knew all about his true form, he still seemed disinclined to open up to her. It hurt a bit, but she told herself she'd get through it.

"Uh—ah, that is…aw, geez, I didn't mean that, okay?" Tohru looked to her left to see Kyo leaning on the counter, his head in hands in a frustrated way. "You can close the fridge door whenever you want, or—whatever, it doesn't matter. Just forget it."

Tohru cocked her head in a curious type of way, at the same time checking on her other two pots. "Thank you, Kyo-kun!"

There was a silence as Tohru cooked some more. She began to hum softly to herself, happy just to be cooking. She also felt something she normally didn't when she was cooking. With Kyo in the room, she felt a lot happier. Was it just because she had company now?

"D-Do ya need help or anything?" Kyo asked cautiously from the counter. Tohru looked up to see his eyes were still focused on the counter, but he was blushing very deeply. Tohru smiled again. So shy!

"If you really want to help," she said sweetly. Kyo didn't look like he was going to move. With a shrug Tohru turned back to her pots. "That's good," she muttered barely above a whisper. She turned around to grab the knife for cutting the vegetables for the salad. Her hand grasped the handle, but at the speed of light another hand grasped it at the same time. Tohru looked up, surprised, to see Kyo grabbing the knife as well. An awkward silence lasted for about two seconds, and then Tohru lifted her hand off swiftly, blushing like mad. Why was she blushing anyway? So their hands had touched. Big deal…right?

Kyo didn't even acknowledge the hand touching, but Tohru noticed his face was blushing more than normal. "I can cut vegetables," he told her simply. Tohru laughed.

"Thank you again, Kyo-kun!" She went back to her pots. "You _do_ know this supper is for Yuki-kun's birthday, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not doing this to help that damn rat!" Kyo spit, and then stopped suddenly. "I'm just—er—helping you. Not that stupid rat." His fiery orange hair hid his eyes, so Tohru couldn't see his face. But at that exact moment, when his bangs blew up and down from his breathing, Tohru had the sudden urge to run her hands through his hair.

With a little gasp she couldn't contain, she spun back around to the pots, making herself busy by clattering and clanging around with the lids, while in reality she was deep in thought about her sudden urge. What had happened there? Okay, so Kyo-kun's hair was a nice color, and it always looked full and silky, even after training…his eyes were so stunning too. All burgundy and…

"STOP!" she yelled, meaning to keep it inside. Kyo looked over at her suddenly, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

Tohru blushed again. What was she supposed to tell him? _I was yelling at myself to stop thinking about how handsome you are._ Friends didn't think like that. "Uh—er—nothing, Kyo-kun. Nevermind," she whispered hurriedly.

As Tohru turned back to her pots, confused at her sudden and new feelings, she didn't notice Kyo's hesitant chopping, and then the knife finally making no sound against the vegetables. Instead, he was gazing at her intensely, trying to figure out what she was so flustered about. He leaned up against the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked in an exasperated, we've-been-through-this-before tone.

Tohru looked over at him, and the first thing that ran through her mind was the way he looked, propped up against the counter with one hand in his pocket and the other casually splayed over the countertop…

"NOTHING!" she screamed, louder than she meant to say. Kyo took a step back, suddenly on the defensive.

"All right, all right! Dammit, don't scream like that, okay?"

Tohru nodded stiffly. "Er—yes…okay, Kyo-kun."

Once more, she turned back to her pots, trying to hum. But Kyo noticed that her tune was shriller and more off-key than before. He took two steps closer and bent down so his face was right beside hers. He could see all the tiny freckles on her pale skin, and the few stray hairs that had escaped her braids…

"What's wrong?" he asked more forcefully.

Tohru looked over at him, gasped, and then shook her head so much it looked like it was going to fall off. Kyo reached out a hand and rested it on the top of her to stop her head from flailing back and forth. "You're going to snap something," he told her gruffly.

Tohru nodded again. "Sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry all the time! You don't need to! Hell, you don't do _anything_ wrong, so stop acting like everything's your own damn fault!" Kyo snapped without meaning to. Before he could make amends, the unmistakable shock registered on Tohru's face.

But she said something he had least expected. "Oh! Well, I don't NOT do anything wrong! I'm not _perfect_ or anything, Kyo-kun…" she laughed nervously, afraid at how close the two were. Were friends supposed to get this close?

Kyo was thinking the same thing, but on a different level. He hadn't gotten this close to her in a long time. And Shigure had taken Yuki out until Tohru was done his surprise dinner. Should he…?

Tohru gave a gasp as Kyo grabbed her arm unexpectedly. "Um—um—Kyo-kun?" she asked hesitantly, wriggling her arm to no avail. "What are you doing?"

He bent in so close Tohru could hear his breathing. She could almost _feel_ it. What was going _on_ with her?

"Tohru, you—you _are_ perfect," he said, his voice a bit shaky. Tohru shook her head nervously, giggling.

"Kyo-kun, I mess up all the time! Like this dinner will be ruined if I don't—"

Her other arm was grabbed by Kyo's other hand. She stopped, looking back up at him. She felt his hands on her arms…were they trembling? She noticed his face looked angry, but at the same time…fearful? No…

"I don't care about the damn dinner," he said quietly. So quietly, Tohru had to strain to hear what he was saying. "I don't care about anything anymore."

"Kyo-kun! What about school? What about friends?"

"Tohru," he said more forcefully, "listen, okay? Just stop worrying about supper and school and friends and every other damn thing on the planet. Just _listen._"

Tohru had never _felt_ his forcefulness so much. He must be pretty passionate for what he was about to say. She nodded weakly.

"W-W-What do you need to tell me, Kyo-kun?"

He managed to grin mischievously. Tohru didn't really like that grin. It was too…_cat-like_ for her tastes.

"Well…I was never a touchy-feely guy, so I decided to just get on with it."

Tohru was confused. "Get on with wha—"

He cut her off. "_This _is what I have to show you." And with that, he leaned in and connected their lips almost hungrily. Tohru let out a gasp, eyes wide. She tried to step back, but Kyo held onto her arms tightly. She couldn't move. She couldn't get out. What was Kyo doing? Why was…was this a dare? She didn't know, oh no, oh no, oh no…

He pulled back suddenly, glaring at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Tohru could detect faintly he was hurt. She blushed deeply.

"Um—um—it's just…er…"

Kyo hung his head. "Oh," he mumbled. "Dammit, I knew I made a mistake! You hate me, don't you?"

Tohru managed to splutter out some coherent words. "No! Never! I don't hate you at all Kyo! It's just you took me by surprise…"

She was encouraged as he lifted his head to look at her through his bangs. Oh, that hair…

"It's just that…it was my first kiss," she said meekly. Kyo watched her curiously for a second.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Tohru looked over at him. "What?"

"I should have known that you'd rather kiss someone else." He let out a harsh bark of laughter, but his hands still hadn't left her arms.

"That's not it either!" Tohru cried, blushing ferociously. What was she supposed to say? She was so numb she didn't know. But she hadn't _hated _the kiss…

"Then what?" he asked, unable to hide the pleading in his voice. "What do you need? I'll give it to you," he said in a voice that normally didn't belong to Kyo. Tohru felt her heart break. A sadness and yet, a happiness, overwhelmed her. Such a feeling she had never felt before!

"What I want…," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She looked into Kyo's eyes, realizing right then and there everything was just as she had wanted it. Except for one thing… "I want to run my fingers through your hair."

Kyo smirked. Tohru blushed at her statement, but Kyo didn't notice the blush. Instead, he bent his head closer so his bangs tickled her forehead.

"Be my guest," he drawled, cupping her chin and kissing her more softly this time. Tohru wasn't as surprised as before, and without even thinking, she lifted her hands hesitantly and pushed Kyo's bangs back from his forehead, letting her fingers drift through his hair. The feeling sent shivers down her spine—and the kiss didn't help matters much either.

Tohru had come into the kitchen earlier, expecting to be by herself as she cooked a wonderful supper. As it turned out, she hadn't been alone, and the supper didn't turn out to be so wonderful. It burned, but neither Tohru nor Kyo cared as the food began to burn and boil behind them.

They had just found something better than the perfect dinner.

They had found each other.


	2. On the Roof

**A/N:** Yay for adding on chapters! Haha, I decided to make this a chapter story, even if it turns out to be pretty short. Like, five chapters, or whatever. I don't even have a story in mind, so bear with me here. It's short, but I couldn't just leave my one shot alone!

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You made me smile SO many times!**

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Such an awesome girl. AND she's left-handed! Like me! Er. Not that it matters…

WHAT CAN COME OF COOKING

"Happy birthday, Yuki-kun!" Tohru cooed, placing the chocolate cake in front of her friend. He stared at it for a moment, as if this sudden bout of affection from her was surreal.

"…Thank you, Honda-san," he said quietly, a shy smile planted on his face. Tohru clapped her hands together. She had assumed he hadn't had birthdays like these at the main house, so she had decided to give him one worth remembering. Not to mention she was in an awesome mood, thanks to earlier on…

"You're welcome!" she nearly shouted, pointing at the candles eagerly as she took the seat opposite of him. "You have to blow out the candles and make a wish," she instructed happily. Yuki looked at the cake for a few seconds longer.

"It's almost too beautiful to wreck," he mourned.

"Oh, just eat the damn cake, you stupid rat," Kyo spat. Tohru stifled a nervous giggle as Yuki chose to ignore Kyo's comment.

He closed his eyes briefly, sucked in, and then blew out all seventeen candles. Tohru gave a cry of joy. "Hurrah! Happy birthday, Yuki-kun!" she grabbed the cake and immediately cut it into pieces, distributing them around the table. "Sorry if it's—ah—a bit burnt," she mumbled, a blush rising in her cheeks. She glanced at Kyo, whom she noticed was suddenly very interested with the zipper on his sweater. She smiled suddenly. She knew Kyo's sudden show of affection towards her was weird and uncommon for him. So doing something like that again between them would probably take time. She could obviously see he was embarrassed enough as it was, but…

"You can't even tell it's burned, my little flower!" Shigure crowed, taking another bite of his cake with a look of utmost ecstasy. "Simply sublime!"

"For once, I agree with him," Yuki said, smiling. Tohru blushed. She was so happy that Yuki felt happy. It was just what she wanted!

For the rest of dessert, Tohru and Yuki chatted, with Shigure cutting in here and there with some not-so-polite jokes on his part. Of course, this was the only time Kyo spoke up, and that was to yell at Shigure some more. Tohru was a little nervous that Kyo had chosen not to speak, but she hoped he would say something about it after dinner.

But he didn't. She was left to wash the plates alone. Well, except for Shigure, who was drying, which meant Yuki had to come in to keep an eye on him. So, in fact, Tohru wasn't alone at all. But as she washed the dishes, her mind was elsewhere. It was wondering about the absence of a certain cat.

After the dishes were dried and put away by Shigure, Tohru didn't waste a second's hesitation as she sped through the house, up the stairs, past the doors, out onto the balcony, and up the ladder. There, she spied Kyo, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. He was lying in a way that suggested he was asleep, he looked that relaxed. Tohru didn't know what to do at first. Should she go ask him what was wrong? Should she go back to her room? Maybe he hadn't meant anything by the kiss. Maybe he had had some emotional stress over something earlier, and she had been his outlet! Oh no, what if that were true? Tohru would have absolutely hated for something bad to cause Kyo to snap like that, but would feel even worse to know the feelings weren't true.

"You can stop standing there like an idiot," he suddenly muttered. This brought Tohru back to the ladder with an abrupt slam.

"O-Oh, okay," she said nervously, climbing up nimbly and walking across the roof casually. She hesitated before sitting down beside him. She made sure she was an arms length away. She didn't want to make him angry or anything.

The silence that settled around them was deafening. Tohru was positive Kyo didn't notice her inner turmoil, but deep within her thoughts were debating and arguing. She felt her hands clam up as she drew her legs up to her body, resting her chin on her knees. She felt her stomach twist uncomfortably at the silence and the fights that raged within her. But on the outside, she looked like she was casually watching the landscape.

Tohru, in fact, didn't notice that Kyo was having some inner turmoil himself. He lay there casually, eyes closed, only to hide the fear and nervousness they would portray if he opened them. He had opened one eye briefly to spot Tohru had sat far away from him. Was she going to tell him she hadn't liked the kiss? That she felt differently and she had actually hoped her first kiss would come from Yuki? Maybe he wasn't good enough for her. The thought of someone actually being interested in him _that way_ was completely unnatural. Well, except for Kagura, but on his part, he liked to pretend she didn't exist in the picture. If he could just paint her and that damn rat out, maybe things would be better.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked suddenly, her voice higher than normal. Kyo's hands tightened around his head, and he felt his feet brace the roof harder.

"Yes?" he asked, forcing his voice to come out calmly rather than shaky.

"Were you…well, were you mad at dinner?" she asked meekly. Before he could reply she began to ramble. "I made sure there weren't leeks, _or _onions, _or_ miso, so I hope it wasn't the food. It wasn't too burnt, was it? I mean, well, I'll make something just as big for your birthday, so please don't be made at Yuki-kun or anything like that! Well, even though you are, but…but…" she stopped as Kyo's hand came up to clamp her mouth shut. He saw her eyes widen, and he couldn't help but smirk.

Lifting himself up, Kyo was now sitting beside Tohru in his usual cat-like position. He looked over at her warily. "It wasn't dinner," he said firmly. "Dinner was perfect, as usual."

Tohru blushed. There he was, bringing up that word _perfect_ again… "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. I mean, the cake for starters was a bit too—"

"Tohru!" he finally said loudly. "Just shut up about food, okay? I wasn't mad about food, I wasn't mad about the big celebration, and I wasn't mad about that damn rat being there! _I wasn't even mad,_" he said through gritted teeth, making Tohru realize the seriousness of his words.

"You weren't mad? Thank goodness!" she cried happily, blushing. "But then…why were you…"

"I was just…" He paused, looking up at the sky. "I was just…embarrassed, all right? I was embarrassed about what happened before dinner, and that I had ruined something for you. I thought maybe you liked someone else more and that I had taken away something important from you. I thought _you_ would be mad at _me,_" he said.

Tohru was momentarily shocked. Kyo never poured out his feelings. That was just…very un-Kyo-kun like! Well, at least he was starting to now…

"Oh Kyo-kun," she said softly, rashly grabbing his hand and gripping it tightly. She saw the blush form on his cheeks, and she knew her face was red too. But she didn't care at the moment. "Kyo-kun, I would never be mad at you for doing something like that! And it's okay to be embarrassed. I was too. Only because I've never actually had someone _like_ me before," she said seriously. Kyo looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She continued to talk. "You didn't ruin anything for me, Kyo-kun. My first kiss couldn't have been more perfect," she said firmly, hoping he believed her. "And I never really truly thought about my feelings before," she told him honestly, "but I knew…I realized, once you came into the kitchen earlier today…" She let the sentence drift off. They both knew what she was trying to say. "I thought you hated me," she said meekly, finally.

"Hate you?" Kyo sputtered, looking at her like she was crazy. But just to show her he wasn't really angry, he squeezed her hand tighter. "Tohru, no one hates you. No one _could_ hate you. Are you blind? Everyone is just so awed by everything you do!" he said quickly, feeling his face heat up again. "I wish you would notice when people are actually, really proud of you…" he paused, and Tohru thought he was done. "When _I'm_ proud of you."

Tohru couldn't contain herself. Her heart overwhelmed with sudden feelings for Kyo. Here was a side of him she had never seen! The sweet, caring, I'm-actually-a-normal-guy-once-in-awhile side! It just made her feel fuzzy all over. Without a second thought she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Tohru!" he cried, shocked.

"Thank you!" she told him happily, digging her face into his shoulder before a cloud of bright smoke surrounded the two". Seconds later, Kyo sat in her lap in cat form, his tail twitching back and forth. He was looking up at her with his big, curious cat eyes. She blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He only meowed.

Tohru grinned and began to stroke his back. He bristled at first, but soon relaxed. His animal instincts took over and he lay down on her lap, purring quietly. Tohru grinned again. He seemed much more calm and easy to please as a cat!

The moon rose high in the sky above them, and Tohru groaned suddenly. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow," she told Kyo dramatically. "Sometimes I just get sick of it all!"

He sat up, turned around, and pressed his paws against her arm. She looked down at him.

"Don't give up," he told her sternly. Tohru giggled.

"I won't, don't worry!" _I couldn't…I have to do this for Mom._

"It's pretty late," Kyo said suddenly. Tohru gasped.

"You're right! Should we go back in? I'm sure you're probably sick of being a cat, huh?"

Without a moments hesitation Tohru scurried down the ladder and waited at the bottom. Cat Kyo padded over to the edge and peered down at her.

"What're you doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm waiting till you transform back!" she called back. "Okay?"

The cat meowed loudly. "Fine. Whatever." She heard him walk back across the roof and, a few minutes later, she heard the loud _poof_ that resounded everytime someone from the zodiac transformed. She waited impatiently, shivering as a sudden wind rushed past her. She rubbed her bare arms for warmth, hoping Kyo would hurry up.

Sudden warmth enveloped her. She looked over to see Kyo standing behind her in nothing but his white shirt. His sweater had been thrown over her shoulders. She blushed a deep red. "Ah…" she began, but Kyo shook his head.

"You'll need it," he said, grinning slightly. Tohru was confused.

"I'll need it?"

"Yea. For when you come up on the roof sometimes. You always go up there in nothing but a shirt. Don't you ever get cold? Be smart for once and wear a sweater."

"Oh…um…" She shook her head fervently. "I couldn't take a sweater from you! Not to actually keep!"

"Then borrow it, geez, whatever makes you feel better," he said, smirking. "You don't have to be so polite all the time you know. I'm not, and I get along just fine."

Tohru gasped quietly. Was Kyo…was Kyo making a _joke?_ This was a definitely new.

She smiled, snuggled deep underneath the sweater. "Oh…all right."

The two walked into the hall, and Tohru's room was right by the balcony. She stopped at her door, quickly unlocking it and opening it a crack. Kyo suddenly rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked back.

"Yes?"

He was silent, but watched her, as if he were inspecting her.

"Um…yes?" she repeated weakly. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to see your face. That's all."

Tohru felt the familiar warmth take over her body. That was so _cute!_ Before she could stop herself she was standing on tiptoe and kissing him lightly on the lips. She had never thought she would be the one to take initiative.

She stepped back quietly, seeing the surprised look on Kyo's face. He grinned shyly, and Tohru blushed back. "Good night," she said, walking into her room.

"Good night," he replied, waving a hand at her and then, almost reluctantly, walked down the hall. Tohru clicked the door shut and then stood behind it, sighing heavily.

She hadn't known she could feel so strongly about someone before. It was almost an ache she felt deep within her. Once she had closed the door, she suddenly felt alone again. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

She bounced into bed without even worrying about pajamas. Tonight, she wanted to sleep with Kyo. Well, his sweater actually. It was as close as she was ever going to get to embracing him without him spontaneously turning into a cat.

She suddenly felt sleepy within the warm fleece of his sweater. She yawned loudly, snuggling deeper into the sweater. What a new—and special feeling this was. She wasn't used to it, but Tohru knew already she liked it. She liked it a lot.


	3. In the Living Room

**A/N:** Yay! The third chapter! Oh, and by the way, Tohru is pretty open and or serious because that's how she was in Volume 6. So I thought she'd become pretty open slash serious when it came to something she cared about. IE, her and Kyo. Review please, my lovelies!

**WARNING:** Contains about one sentence that has to do with Volume 6. If you haven't read that far, STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW. But please, review anyway. You know it's possible, and all…

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Such an awesome girl. AND she's left-handed! Like me! Er. Not that it matters…

**Thanks, once again, to all my peachy-keen reviewers! You make me smile everytime you review! I hope to see more of your helpful and encouraging comments. They're what keeps me writing this story! Loves and stuff, Ze Fanficshun Author.**

**What Can Come of Cooking**

"…_And today, Tokyo has a seventy-two percent chance of rain and thunderstorms. Watch out folks! Don't go walking the dog in this weather…_"

Tohru sighed heavily, letting her head drop onto the unsuspecting shoulder of Kyo. She noticed he stiffened slightly, but then his shoulder drooped again. The two were sitting by the _kotatsu_, watching the weather channel for some inexplicable reason.

"Why are we watching the dumb weather channel anyway?" Kyo asked, voicing Tohru's thoughts in a harsher manner.

She shrugged. "To know if we can walk the dog in this weather?" she giggled, letting her eyes close. Tohru sighed again. It had been a week since the two had, well, officially gotten together, she supposed. Did the kiss in the kitchen mean they were officially together? She hoped so, or else the past week had been kind of useless. Tohru had loved it though. Spending time on the roof, walking around town together, and now Kyo was the one that insisted on picking her up from work. Tohru felt complete, after a long time. Her mother had been the one she loved and looked up to, and had spent all her time with before. Now it was Kyo.

She snapped back into reality, realizing Kyo's hand was stroking her hair in such a way it seemed he didn't even realize he was doing it. His eyes were still glued on the weather channel, and his face showed no signs of embarrassment. Tohru smiled to herself, feeling giddy inside. It was so different, being this close to Kyo! She had never expected to be snuggled up to him on the _kotatsu_ with his hand in her hair. Of course, the two were close, but not so close that he would transform. They had gone over it three days before, to see how close she could to him before transforming. He had turned into a cat plenty of times, and it had been embarrassing for Tohru to get so close to him so suddenly, but it was better to know then for him to accidentally turn into a cat.

The couple had been lucky so far. No one in school suspected anything, except for of course, Hanajima, who seemed to be very suspicious. Uotani poked and prodded, but neither let anything out. They knew people would find out soon, but Kyo liked his privacy, and Tohru was willing to let him have it.

Even Yuki and Shigure didn't know yet. Shigure was obviously suspicious; he had been since Kyo and Tohru had lived in the same home. But now he was even more so, and Tohru knew they would have to tell him soon so he didn't catch them at an embarrassing moment. Yuki—well, Yuki was going to be harder. Tohru felt her stomach shrivel at the idea of telling him. The two had gotten so close, she was almost afraid at what his reaction would be. She didn't want to seem cocky, thinking Yuki liked her like Kyo did, but he had dropped obvious hints along the way that he did. Tohru could no longer pretend he thought of her as just a good friend. She was afraid Yuki might fight Kyo or something equally stupid, so she was trying to hide it for as long as she could manage.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" he replied almost drowsily. Tohru still felt giddy, feeling Kyo's fingers playing with the hair on top of her head.

"Where is everyone?"

"How the hell should I know?" he asked, flipping off the TV. "Shigure's either writing or at the main house, and Yuki's probably at some stupid school council meeting." He closed his eyes and let his head fall gently onto Tohru's. She felt huge shivers run up and down her spine. His hand was now gone from her hair, but she felt his steady breathing instead. It was so close, and pretty soon she felt herself breathing with him. The two were silent for a while, just sitting there on the pillows of the _kotatsu_ and thinking.

"People are probably suspicious," Tohru mumbled, fiddling with the zipper on his sweater absent-mindedly. "Are we going to tell them soon?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked almost grouchily. "Go up to the front of the class and explain to them about it?"  
Tohru giggled. "No! Like, tell Hana-chan and Uo-chan, and Shigure-san and Yuki-kun…"

She heard Kyo make a grimacing noise in his throat. He sat up straighter, breaking from the comfy position the two had been in. He turned around in his seat so he was facing Tohru, sitting in his cat-like position. He looked at her intently, and Tohru felt like his eyes could see right through her.

"Do you really want to let people know?" he asked unnaturally quietly. Tohru hesitated.

"Well…at some point, you know? I can't keep such an important thing a secret," she said softly. Kyo looked at with a pained expression on his face, like there was a battle going on in his head.

"You do know," he started, hanging his head so his bangs hid his eyes, "that Yuki obviously likes you too?"  
Tohru felt her heart break at the tone of his voice. Low and lifeless, like he was expecting her to say, "Wow, really? Then I love him too!"

Tohru grabbed both of his hands suddenly, holding them in hers. She felt that they were oddly cold. She gripped them hard, causing Kyo to look up through his bangs.

"I care for Yuki-kun," Tohru said, determined, "but as a brother and a best friend. I see you differently. I care for you both, but you…Kyo-kun, you're different. The good different. The better different. _You're_ the one that I want to spend my time with, okay?" Kyo didn't move, and his face still held its reproachful expression through his bangs. Tohru hid a sigh.

"Kyo-kun, even if Yuki-kun has—um—feelings for me, I don't return them. Okay?"

Kyo hesitated, than nodded. "I know," he mumbled, his face reddening, "I guess I was just a bit…bit worried."

Tohru grinned at him: the grin that seemed to make everything right in the world.

"I will have to tell him though," she said sternly. "And Shigure-san and my friends."

Kyo moaned. "Do we have to? If we tell Shigure, he might tell…"

Tohru let out a gasp through her teeth. Oh no…memories of Kisa and Hiro rushed through her mind. A beaten Kisa, a Hatori with a blinded eye, Kana sobbing and nearly going crazy…

"He might tell Akito," Kyo finished, his eyes flashing with sudden hatred. "I don't want him to hurt you," he said fiercely. Tohru shook her head.

"I don't want him to hurt _you,_" she said tersely. "But you know what? I think we can get over every obstacle. Don't you?" she asked brightly, trying to lessen the tension and dark thoughts. She shoved the lost love of Sohma members away from her mind. "I think we stand a really good chance."

Kyo grinned in a sad way, lifting one of his hands and ruffling her hair. "Okay Tohru," he told her quietly.

Tohru smiled at him. She loved being so close with someone. She felt something like a pang deep in her chest. Although she knew it was almost her duty to tell Yuki, Shigure, and her friends about their relationship, she almost didn't want to. She was afraid that once it became public…well…would Kyo brush her off? Would he become cold? Just because maybe…maybe he didn't want to be seen in public with her? Tohru's teeth began to chatter at the thought. That's why he didn't want it to be public! He didn't want to be seen with her!

He just agreed, you dummy, a voice chided. The other, more worrying side of Tohru almost sniffed hurtfully.

"Um…Honda-san?"

"Huh? What? Oh!" Tohru jumped to her feet, seeing Yuki standing in the doorway to the living room. Kyo seemed to have noticed him before Tohru had, because he was now an arms length away and flipping through the channels lazily. Odd, how fast fear could make you move. Because that's what he was, wasn't he? _Afraid. _Afraid to be seen with Tohru…

"I was just saying hello, but you weren't answering," Yuki responded in a calm, almost amused voice. Tohru bowed quickly to him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun! My mind was just on other things…" She let her sentence drift off into nothing. Kyo hadn't made any hint he wanted Tohru to tell Yuki about their—er—situation. Tohru had no idea what to call it. But now that Kyo wasn't making any hints, she was positively _sure_ he was too embarrassed to be seen with her.

"All right," Yuki said somewhat hesitantly, then disappeared behind a door. Tohru waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't pop back up, than crumpled to the floor due to nerves.

"Oh, and Honda-san?"

Without a second's hesitation Tohru jumped back up, eyes wide and body almost twitching. _Twitching?_ If this was how she was going to be around Yuki until she told him, she wanted to tell him soon!

"Y-Yes, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked pleasantly. She looked over at Kyo who seemed to be watching her with a somewhat amused look. When he noticed her glance he looked away and busied himself with the TV once more.

"I just wanted to tell you that Saki-san and Arisa-san said they wanted to speak to you tomorrow, first thing in the morning." He paused. Tohru noticed he seemed to be inspecting her. She fidgeted under his powerful gaze. Not to mention she noticed Kyo glaring daggers at Yuki for looking at Tohru for what he thought was definitely too long a time. "Are you sure…you're all right?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice. The tone made Tohru all the more nervous and flighty, and she felt her body start to almost dance across the living room without her telling it to. She knew she was going to look like a complete fool now, flopping and flapping all over the room.

"Yes, yes!" she cried, looking over her shoulder at Yuki as her body swung strangely, "I'm fine! Feel free to do whatever it is you wanted!"

Yuki gave her one last strange look, and then disappeared behind the door for real. Tohru let out an agitated gasp and fell to the ground again, clinging onto the wood floor for dear life. Her nerves were so frazzled!

She blinked up to see Kyo traveling on all fours over to her, a smirk planted on his face. "What was that back there? Some kind of new dance?"

Tohru blushed deeply. "My nerves! H-He made me nervous!"

Kyo sat down and glanced at her sharply. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"Because I have to tell him!" Tohru said hurriedly, realizing Kyo had misinterpreted her. "I mean, he's just so worried, and pretty soon I know he'll want to have nothing to do with me…" Tohru's bottom lip trembled, but she sucked in some air and bit at the insides of her cheeks. Yuki would have to live with her choice. She loved him like a brother, but Kyo was something more. He was going to have to accept that.

And deep in her heart, although Tohru would never say it, she knew Kyo needed her. She had helped him through his transformation, and she knew the two of them had an unspeakable bond of something more than she and Yuki had. It was just…there.

"Oh geez, you big drama queen," Kyo said through a gusty sigh. "All he did was take a step into the room and you crumble to the floor or start dancing? What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Tohru had managed to sit up, and was now looking at Kyo's scornful face with an expression of utmost seriousness. "It means," she began, "that I'm very serious about us."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yea…well…"

"Aren't you?" Tohru asked hurriedly, feeling her insecurity bubbling to the top of her throat again, nearly suffocating her. "Aren't you taking us seriously?"

Kyo looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Tohru immediately took it for one of disgust and horror. She blushed and jumped to her feet, head buried in hands. "Oh no!" she cried, without letting Kyo get a word in edgewise. "I knew it! I _knew _it!" she cried, blushing even harder. Without another word she spun around and ran for the door. Just like her though, she slammed into the wall beside it because she wasn't looking.

"Tohru!" Kyo cried. "Are you okay?"

Tohru didn't answer. She scrambled up, still blushing, and bounded out the door and onto the deck, where she leaped down and stumbled on the grass. She didn't know where to go, but all she knew, all she _felt_, was that Kyo was only interested in her if no one else had to know. As long as she wasn't in public with him, he was just peachy.

Well, she _wasn't_ just peachy—not at all. With one last embarrassed look at the door to the house, she sprinted into the trees.

Kyo had bounded onto the deck, eyes wild and large. "Tohru?" he yelled into the air. No answer. "TOHRU!" he cried again, this time so loud a number of robins flew out of the trees near him and took to the sky. He didn't care. What had Tohru been _talking_ about? She knew _what?_

"She's absolutely crazy," he muttered to himself. With a cry of frustration, he slammed his fist into the wall of the house. Of course it left a fist-shaped hole, but Kyo could have cared less. Why did Tohru always do that? Why did she always have to _assume_ things? And what had she _assumed_ this time anyway?

"Tohru," he said to the air, looking around to make sure no one else was around, "I'm _very_ serious about us. I really, really, am."

With one last look into the house, Kyo dashed into the only place he could think of Tohru running into—the woods. As he disappeared behind the trees, he muttered something that sounded like "Stupid girl!"


	4. By the Old Oak Tree

**A/N:** Fourth chapter! This one is longer than the rest. Not much else to say. OH! Except—AUDLEY. I LOVE THE BEATLES. XD So I do know who they are. No generation gap with me!

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya! Such an awesome girl. AND she's left-handed! Like me! Er. Not that it matters…

**You guys! You're too nice! My smile grows twice its normal size when I read your reviews. Thirty for only three chapters! That's like…ten a chapter! Thanks guys! You make me all warm 'n' stuff inside! Hearts to you all!**

**What Can Come of Cooking**

"Tohru! Tohru! Dammit, just come _out!_" Kyo jumped over a fallen tree just in time, landing on the ground again smoothly. He stopped momentarily, panting heavily. He had been running through the trees for what seemed like the whole afternoon. The sky was starting to lose its sunny afternoon blue it had been holding the rest of the time. The air was becoming colder as night drew nearer. Kyo sighed heavily, resting against a tree to catch his breath. She had led him through a maze of trees, logs, weeds, and overgrown plants that scratched his skin. He could feel nettles poking through his clothes all over. He scratched absently at his left arm, trying to think of where Tohru could have run. And at that thought, _why_ had she run? What had Kyo done? He didn't really remember, but it really, _really_ annoyed him.

"TOHRU!" he cried suddenly, sick of running through the trees. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'M GOING BACK HOME!" he bellowed, the frustration clearly echoing in his words. Nothing answered. Kyo counted slowly to twenty to stop himself from smashing the tree closest to him to the ground. He wasn't going to go home. He knew that much. He'd search for the rest of his life if he had to. "Geez, that even sounded cheesy in my head," Kyo muttered, beginning to walk through the forest carefully, stepping around thorns and over large, rotten logs.

Tohru sat at the base of a large oak, sniffing away the last of her tears. She had been sitting there for who knows how long, but she hadn't heard any other noise except for the birds up in the branches of the trees, cheeping and tittering away. Tohru had been hoping, somewhere deep in her embarrassed, confused, heart, that Kyo would chase her through the trees and arrive, breathless, and wrap her in a huge hug and a romantic kiss that would sweep her off her feet.

"It's _Kyo-kun,_" she muttered under her breath. "Not some Prince Charming." She giggled sadly at her words. "The Prince Yuki Club would definitely agree with me—they would insist Yuki-kun is a Prince Charming."

Tohru had been talking to herself for a while now, just so she wasn't completely enveloped in silence. The worst of it was, she had no idea where she was. She had begun to find her way through these woods, since she walked through them everyday to and from school, and then went on some evening walks through them. So it was a bit embarrassing for her not to have any clue where she was. She had been searching for a path so maybe she could find her way back, but no such thing showed up.

She shivered suddenly. The cold of the evening was arriving. Deep in her stomach Tohru felt something like fear take over. Kyo didn't seem to be chasing after her, she had lost her way, and now night was coming. The sky was even beginning to darken. Would she be stuck here for the night? "What are they going to eat for supper?" Tohru suddenly mused. With a little gasp and a giggle, she realized how stupid she was being. The question was more like what would _she_ have for supper?

Tohru's ears perked up when she heard something in the distance, off in the trees. When she didn't hear any more crashes or thumps, she realized it had probably been an animal. The word _bear_ popped into her head, and she began to feel her heart hammer in her chest. Another word floated across her head—_Jason._

"Oh no! It's Jason! It followed us here from the summer home!" Tohru leaped up, running up to the oak tree and grabbing the lowest branch, scrambling around to try and climb up. Tohru had never been much of a tree climber, and the evidence showed itself in the way she failed miserably. She began to panic as her feet fumbled to find a grip. _Jason is going to eat me, I just know it! I bet they like raw meat more than anything! Oh, why can't Kyo save me? No! Wait! It's okay! I can do this!_

"Just…just one foot right there, between those two holes," she said to herself, speaking loudly in hopes of scaring Jason off. More crashes. "THEN THIS LEG UP!" she cried, knowing bears didn't like noise. "THEN I LIFT MYSELF UP WITH MY ARMS! LIKE THIS!" She tried to do as she had instructed, but her elbows buckled under her weight and she collapsed onto the ground, her hands grasping for the branch once more, but only receiving cuts and scrapes.

On the ground, Tohru inspected her hands. They were bleeding now. "Nothing good comes of climbing trees," she said, poking a palm with a finger. Searing pain worked its way up her arm. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I'll stop…"

Something like a thud and then a yelp brought Tohru to her senses. "Wha--?" she mumbled, standing up and looking through the trees. She saw a shape, far off in the trees, coming closer. Tohru felt her heart begin to beat again. Visions of a huge bear attacking her from the trees…

There was a loud crash. "DAMMIT!" a familiar voice cried in pain. "STUPID TREE!"

Tohru felt her heart flutter. Was that…? "Kyo-kun?" she asked hesitantly. Her voice must have been too quiet for him to hear though. He continued to yell at the tree, and from his harsh words Tohru gathered he had tripped and fell over a fallen tree. He continued to scream at the dead thing.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled louder, hoping he would hear. His voice did quiet somewhat. "KYO-KUN!" she cried again, a bubble of hope filling her body all the way from her toes to her head. He had come! He had searched for her! Tohru looked down quickly at what she wore. Her shorts were cut and had grass stains on them. Her blue t-shirt was ripped and torn in the sleeves and the stomach area, and more stains littered her shirt. Bits of bark and leaf clung to her clothes, and she knew her hair and face must look worse.

But when Kyo crashed through the trees to the small area of grass that surrounded Tohru, she realized he didn't look much better. His clothes, too, were torn and ripped, stained from the forest, and dirt seemed to have found its way onto his face. His hair was tousled and bits of bark and leaves clung to it. But she didn't care. Her heart swelled with happiness at his sudden appearance.

"Tohru!" he cried first, and without warning, rushed at her and grabbed her waist, sending both of them spinning. Tohru laughed as she gripped onto his hands. "Kyo-kun! Stop! I'm going to be sick!" she laughed. Kyo grinned and set her down, moving his hands to her shoulders. He bent down to inspect her face.

"Where were you?" he asked suddenly, standing up and brushing leaves out of her hair. Tohru grinned sheepishly.

"Here."

"By this tree?"

"…Yes."

"Did you know I've been searching for you all afternoon?" he asked, the edge of his voice sharp with annoyance. Tohru hung her head, and she realized Kyo's hands were on his hips now in what was clearly an I'm-annoyed-with-you-so-you-better-explain-yourself pose.

"I thought I knew these woods," she began, her voice trembling for a reason she didn't know, "I thought I would be able to find my way back when I wanted to. But…I can't. I have no idea where we are!"

Kyo's answer was silent. Finally he said, "Why did you run away, though?" The quiet tone of his question nearly sent Tohru into tears. She wiped at her eyes hurriedly.

"Because—Because you don't want to be seen in public with me!" Tohru finally burst, feeling her words tumble out before she could stop them. "You don't want to tell anyone about us because you probably think I would ruin your image, right? I know I'm not a model or anything, but I was hoping that didn't matter! I just want you to be happy though, so if you really don't want to be seen with me, I don't—"

"WHERE do you come up with this stuff?" Kyo cut in, his voice exasperated. "Really!"

Tohru looked up at him hesitantly. "What?"

"When did I _ever_ say I never wanted to be seen with you? When did I _ever_ say I wanted a _model?_ When did I _ever_ say I care about some image?"

Tohru was forced to look into his cat-like eyes, and once again she felt like he was seeing through her. "I—I'm sorry," she mumbled, digging the toe of her shoe into the grass. "I guess I just…"

"You assumed. You guessed. You thought you knew something about me, but it's not even real! Tohru, you don't have to think everything is your fault all the time, okay?"

Tohru only nodded meekly in response. Kyo sighed again, and she felt smaller and smaller each time he used that tone.

"Okay, how about this," Kyo said suddenly, placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder so she looked up. His eyes looked more worried than angry now. "I don't need an image. I don't need a model, wherever that came from. I need—I need _you,_ okay? _You._ I want to be seen with you in public. I want people to know we're together. Okay?"

Tohru felt her heart swell again at his words. She knew emotional things like this were hard for Kyo. She was surprised he hadn't truly snapped at her yet. "Okay," she agreed, smiling at him. Kyo smiled tentatively back.

A silence followed this sudden conversation. Tohru dug the toe of her shoe in the grass again, searching for something to say. She felt stupid…immature. She should have trusted Kyo, rather than jumping to conclusions. Sometimes she just got ahead of herself.

"Hey," Kyo said suddenly, grabbing her left arm. Tohru looked up at him.

"What?"

"Your arm…it's bleeding," he said quietly, rolling up the sleeve of her t-shirt to show a deep cut near her shoulder. Tohru blushed at the touch of his hands.

"Oh, I didn't notice. It must be from when I was trying to climb the tree."

Kyo, who seemed to be inspecting the cut for signs of infection, let out a chuckle. "You were trying to climb a tree? _Why?_"

Tohru's blush became redder. "Well—because—because a bear was coming!" Then it dawned on her. "Oh! Wait! YOU were the bear!"

Kyo smirked. "Bears don't live in this forest. At the most, you might meet a couple of angry squirrels."

Tohru grinned, embarrassed. "I was just nervous, because I didn't know where I was…"

Kyo rolled her sleeve back down. "It's a pretty bad cut," he said finally. He seemed to be thinking.

"Oh, I'll be fine!" Tohru said hurriedly, rolling up her sleeve to check the cut. She grimaced at the deep gash and the blood that was slowly oozing out. "It was a big tree."

She didn't notice at first, but suddenly she heard a huge ripping noise. She glanced over at Kyo, whose sweater sleeve now missed a chunk from the front. He had ripped off a part of his sleeve to make a bandage.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! You didn't have to do that! I ruined your sweater now…"

Kyo only ignored her, and instead grabbed her arm again. Tohru was surprised at how gentle his hands were as he wrapped the sweater bandage around her cut. Normally you'd think someone like him would never be able to have gentle hands. She scolded herself for thinking thoughts like that. How pathetic!

"It's just a sweater," Kyo said, his voice cutting through Tohru's thoughts like a knife. "There. Now, let's go back home."

Tohru gasped. "You know the way home?"

Kyo chuckled. "Well, it's really not that hard. There's a path to your left, about five minutes through the trees." Tohru gazed down at her shoes.

"Well, I feel stupid."  
Kyo's hand bopped her on the head. "Well, now you know. Let's go back, I'm starving."

Tohru giggled and caught up with him, feeling warm and glowy inside. It was strange, how much Kyo could change Tohru. "We also need to clean up," Tohru said.

Kyo nodded as they began to make their way through the trees. "Yes. I absolutely hate thorns, and they got all over my clothes."

"Then I'll do laundry too! And make supper." She sighed. "I'm glad to be going home." At her words, she gasped. Kyo looked back at her.

"What?"

Tohru's stomach felt strange. "I—I called Shigure-san's house…_home._"

Kyo shrugged. "Yea. So?"

Tohru shook her head. "Nevermind," she mumbled, following him through the forest. She shook her head again as she thought. It had happened. Shigure-san's house was no longer just the Sohma house. It was _home._

Tohru was out on the balcony doing laundry. She had made a quick supper, cleaned up, and was now hanging the washed clothes and towels to dry, even though it was night. A breeze was blowing, so she thought they could dry with that.

"You forgot the sweater," a voice said from behind.

"What?" Tohru asked, turning around to face the door back into the house. Before she could react her view was covered by something warm and black. She sputtered, ripping it off. She looked down to see she was holding a sweater. She looked up again at Kyo, who was smirking. He had thrown the sweater in her face.

"You're going to freeze," he said pointedly. Tohru smiled gratefully at him.

"Well, it _is_ getting chilly," she decided, slipping the sweater on. It felt comfortable and warm. She didn't even think to realize Kyo must have gone into her room to take the sweater. It had been sitting on her bed, nicely folded.

A tap on her shoulder made her look up from the laundry again. Kyo was now standing beside her, looking out onto the tops of the trees.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing another towel and clipping it onto the string. Kyo shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Something is," Tohru said casually. "I can tell." It was her turn to poke his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked again. Kyo's hand brushed her bangs away from her eyes suddenly. She looked up to see he was smiling down at her somewhat tenderly. She felt warm again inside.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied again. "I just wanted to come see you."

Tohru's face broke out in a silent, but large smile. Kyo's hand ruffled her hair.

"Something funny?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Tohru replied seriously. "Nothing at all."

Kyo leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. Tohru smiled at him as he pulled away, but some voice deep in her body cried "What? That's it? I'm not little anymore!"

Kyo turned to go back into the house. "Wait!" Tohru cried instinctively, grabbing his sleeve. Kyo turned back around to give her a questioning glance.

"I'm waiting," he informed her dryly. Tohru bit her bottom lip, quickly calculating the outcome of what she was about to say.

"Kyo-kun…can you, well, will you…that is…" Tohru realized immediately she couldn't say it. She looked down at her slippered feet, blushing furiously.

A hand cupped her chin and forced her face up. Kyo was close. So close Tohru felt her whole body shiver. With a smirk, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, gently, on the lips. Tohru felt her heartbeat speed up.

"HONDA-SAN!"

The two leapt apart from each other as if they had caught fire. Tohru's head whirled to the doorway, shame filling all of her features.

"Is my shirt dry?" Yuki asked, walking up. He was inspecting something on his sleeve, and Tohru gave him a quizzical look. She looked nervously over at Kyo, who looked just as confused as she did. He decided to shrug helplessly. _Maybe Yuki didn't see anything. He seems to be looking at his shirt rather intently, _she thought. Tohru decided to see.

"Oh, um, no, not yet. I—er—forgot earlier." Yuki looked up see to see a blushing, stuttering Tohru and a Kyo who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but that balcony. Tohru noticed something like annoyance flash across Yuki's face. But a second later it was gone.

"Really? Oh, that's too bad. I guess I'll come back in the morning." He waved at Tohru, completely ignoring Kyo. "Good night, Honda-san."

"G-Good…" Tohru's voice trailed away as Yuki disappeared behind the corner of the hallway. A heavy silence descended upon the two.

"Well that was interesting," Kyo sarcastically remarked. Tohru felt her whole body quivering.

"If he had seen…without me telling him…he would have had a huge fit." Tohru rocked back and forth on her heels. Kyo grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the house.

"Kyo-kun—what?"

He stopped dragging her at her bedroom door. "Go. Get some sleep," he ordered. "Stop worrying so much about everything. The time will come when you think it's right to tell him. Okay?"

Tohru nodded numbly. "Okay."

"Good." A hand reached out and pushed her bangs away. Tohru trembled again, but not because she was nervous. "Good night, Tohru."

"Good night…Kyo-kun." She looked up just to see him casually disappear behind the corner. And then, for the second time that day, felt her body give up on her and slide to the floor. She really needed a day away to soothe her frazzled nerves.

A picture of Kyo popped into her head. She smiled sleepily. Or…would she _need_ a day away? She didn't think so. Not with Kyo there.


	5. At the Dojo

**A/N:** Hurrah, another chapter! Not much to say. Pretty short. Emotional turmoil, man.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and teenage angst. Heh.

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You all make me so incredibly happy! If smiley faces worked on fanfic, I'd show about ten million of them!**

**What Can Come of Cooking**

Tohru was walking home from school with Yuki. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds, threatening rain. Kyo was off at the dojo, so it was just the two walking home. Tohru knew it was probably the perfect chance to tell him, but she still hated to think of what he would say.

"Y-Yuki-kun…"

He turned to look at her, a pleasant expression on his face. "Yes?"

"…" Tohru picked at a loose thread on her uniform sleeve, thinking of what she could say. She had practiced it many times in her bedroom, in front of the mirror, but when the real Yuki stood in front of her, the thought of hurting his feelings made her so depressed. "Nevermind," she mumbled, cursing herself silently at her words.

Yuki didn't answer. He continued to walk beside Tohru, but his eyes were questioning, worried. Tohru looked away from him, closing her eyes briefly as they walked down the street, trying to collect her courage. She would just have to start again.

Right when she opened her mouth, a huge gust blew past the two, sending Tohru stumbling out onto the road. A car was coming up, going too fast for the speed limit…

"HONDA-SAN!"

Yuki's hand shot out and grabbed Tohru's arm, pulling her back onto the sidewalk and safety. Tohru breathed heavily, blinking into the wind that now continued to blow past them. She could barely remember what had happened.

"T-Thanks, Yuki-kin…"

Yuki smiled. "No problem. Are you okay?"

Tohru nodded hurriedly, stepping away from him and walking down the street. "Yes, yes, I'm fine…"

Yuki hurried to catch up with Tohru. "Honda-san, what's wrong?"

Tohru could tell she was on the verge of tears. She felt the familiar prick underneath her eyelids. That last save, that movement of Yuki's, was what had made Tohru decide to tell him _now._ She couldn't keep letting him believe that she…that she might…

"Yuki-kun," she began slowly, stopping on the street. Yuki stopped too, turning around to look at her. Tohru forced herself to look up into Yuki's big eyes.

"Yes?"

"…I…I…" She shook her head, realizing that was the wrong way to start off. "Me and—um—well…that is…"

"Honda-san, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid to tell me," Yuki said soothingly, gripping onto her shoulder. Tohru bit her bottom lip.

"YUKI," she yelled, clenching her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see his expression, "I'M WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Yuki's reaction was slow. "What?" he asked, blinking three times. Tohru opened one eye. "What do you mean…with?"

Tohru felt his hand flop uselessly to his side. Tohru rubbed at her eyes. "Oh Yuki-kun…I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…"

"What do you mean, _with?_" Yuki repeated, his voice shaking. Tohru let out a small gasp.

"You know…boyfriend, girlfriend, kind of thing…" Tohru's voice was now a whisper, as she noticed Yuki's hands clench and unclench numerous times. He hung his head, hiding his face with his hair.

"Oh…"

"Yuki-kun, please, just understand…"

"No, no, I get it."

"Yuki-kun, don't do this!"

"Do what? Understand?" he asked through gritted teeth. Tohru took a step back. He had never used that tone before.

"Yuki…"

"Who is he?"

Tohru's stomach rolled. She had been hoping to avoid that part of the question.

"W-What?" she asked, playing stupid.

"Who are you _with?_" He said the last part so acidly that Tohru felt herself answering without hesitation.

"Kyo-kun."

She heard Yuki let out a gasp. Or was it a sigh? She couldn't tell. She reached a hand out for his arm. "Yuki-kun, just please listen…"

"No, no," Yuki said, taking a step back so he was out of her reach. He lifted his head a bit, so Tohru could see his eyes were narrowed dangerously. "I'm listening. I get it. I understand. Kyo is better. He's not as strange as me, not as stupid. Not as _boring,_" Yuki said, his voice low. "I knew he would be the one to have it better than me…I knew I wouldn't stand a chance!" He yelled, standing up straight. Tohru felt her eyes water.

"Yuki-kun, can't we just…just live normally?"

"How can I?" Yuki asked quietly. "I can't…not anymore."

He took off down the street, turning a sharp left ahead of Tohru. "NO! YUKI-KUN! YOU CAN'T!" She knew what he was going to do. She used the wind to help push her along, so she ran fast enough to keep Yuki in sight. "IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON HIM!"

But Yuki wasn't listening. Tohru knew something like this was happening. Without missing a beat, she ran across the street, causing vehicles to honk and screech to a stop in protest. Tohru jumped over a little fence, taking a shortcut Momiji had shown her the day she had chased after Hiro.

She had to get to the dojo…and fast.

* * *

"K-K-Kyo-k-kun!" Tohru burst through the open door, panting heavily. She crumpled to the hardwood floor, closing her eyes in brief gratitude for the cold floor. The weather outside was chilly, but that didn't stop her body from heating up when she ran all that way.

"Tohru?" A shocked Kyo broke apart from the other students, running, barefoot, over to Tohru. He rolled her so she was on her back. "Tohru, what happened?" he asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

"I-I told…him…"

Kyo's face paled slightly, but he wouldn't let Tohru know. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked sharply, inspecting her face for cuts or bruises. Tohru shook her head slowly, trying hard to catch her breath.

"No…coming…here…"

Kyo shook his head. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

The two didn't realize it, but the group of students had gathered together, behind Kyo and Tohru so the two couldn't see them. Even Kazuma had inched closer to hear their conversation.

"He's coming h-here!" Tohru finally managed to say, gripping onto his hand tightly. "He's going t-to fight _you!_"

Kyo snorted. "So? Let him fight me!"

"No…he's…_angry,_" Tohru whispered, opening her eyes to see Kyo looking down on her anxiously. "He's _really_ angry, Kyo-kun! I don't want you—or him—to get hurt!"

Before Kyo could reply, a voice interrupted their supposed private conversation. "No one is going to fight like that in my dojo while I'm in charge, Tohru-san. So please, don't worry."

Tohru and Kyo looked over to Kazuma, who was smiling pleasantly at them.

"You were _LISTENING?_" Kyo cried, jumping up and glaring at Kazuma. "Geez, can't two people have a private conver—"

"Kyo."  
Kyo stopped his ranting to turn around to the front door to see Yuki. Kyo noticed he _did_ look strange. If not strange, definitely different. His hair was masking his eyes, but his body gave off such waves of anger Kyo was officially annoyed. Who said he could get so mad over not having Tohru? After all, it wasn't as if she were an _object_, or anything.

"Yuki," he replied, taking two steps over so he was standing beside Tohru, was now shakily sitting up.

"We need to fight."

Kyo snorted. "Oh, look who's simple NOW! I'm not going to fight you just because you're jealous, just because you were too slow! You just sat there, thinking everything could come nicely wrapped to you. Well it doesn't work like that! So just buzz off, okay?" Kyo ground his teeth together angrily. Kazuma, against what he had said earlier, did nothing to stop the fight. Instead, he shuffled over to the other students and began shooing them outside.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, please don't fight!" Tohru begged, standing up on wobbly legs. Both of them looked over at her, startled. "I couldn't stand it if one of you were to get hurt, because of me…"

"One of us? You mean Kyo?" Yuki spat.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Kyo yelled, taking a step closer to him. "It's _not_ her fault!"

"It's not yours either, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, the tension piling down on her so much she felt like she could collapse. "It's _no one's _fault! Please, STOP!" Tohru went to stand between them, tears welling up in her eyes again. "Just STOP! No one has to fight! You two haven't fought in so long, and it's made me so happy! Please, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, don't do this!"

"Yea, listen to her, you stupid cat," taunted Yuki, something like a crazy smile on his face. "Stupid cat, stupid cat, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Kyo's face grew red faster than you could say zodiac. "Kyo-kun! Don't listen—"

Kyo strode around Tohru. "Wanna say that again, you damn _rat?_" Kyo growled. "'Cause that's what you are. Just a stupid rat that's going to be lonely for the rest of his _life._"

"Shut up," Yuki muttered, his tone filled with venom.

"Well it's true," Kyo said, taunting him. "You only want to make yourself feel better because you were too slow. Gee, I guess cats ARE better than rats!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled, throwing a punch at Kyo's face. Kyo took it, staggering back and clutching onto his face. Tohru let out a gasp.

"Heh, gee, I'm _so_ scared," Kyo complained. "I didn't know the rat was so _tough!_ Hah! Having to fight because he's so sad. Crying like a little baby, aren't you, Yuki?"

Kyo managed to duck a kick, throwing a punch at Yuki's face. Tohru moaned.

"STOP YOU TWO! STOP!" Tohru threw herself between the two, just when Yuki was going to kick at Kyo. Kyo grabbed Tohru and dove to the side, the two tumbling away from Yuki. Kyo kept his hand on Tohru's back to keep her down. Tohru muttered something like, "Stop!"

"You almost hit her! Are you THAT stupid?" Kyo yelled.

"If I remember correctly, YOU hit her with a table!" Yuki yelled back.

"Yea, but don't you _love_ her? Why would you hurt someone you _love?_"

"_She_ hurt _me!_ " Yuki cried back. At his words, Tohru's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, stop your whining!" Kyo cried, kneeling down so he could keep his weight on Tohru so she wouldn't jump back up. "She's one person, she can't make the whole damn world happy!"

Yuki didn't reply. He stood there in a crouched position, both his hands clenched into fists. His breathing was heavy, but at least he wasn't yelling. Tohru managed to wiggle out of Kyo's grip, standing up so she could look at Yuki. When she did that, Yuki looked back at the ground. Tohru knew he was probably embarrassed…hurt…angry…

"Yuki-kun, I don't want you to feel like this because of _me._ You don't deserve this pain."

He didn't reply. Kyo sat patiently, a vein pulsing in his forehead. Seeing those two so close…

"Yuki-kun, don't be angry with Kyo-kun. He didn't do anything. It was _me._ It's _me_ that's making you feel like this, isn't it?"

"So?" Yuki replied quietly, his face still hidden by his hair. "It's not like your feelings are going to change."

"They aren't," Tohru told him firmly. "I'm sorry…and I guess that's all I can say right now." She felt the tears silently stream down her face. "If you can't accept an apology…you'll—you'll never be able to accept the truth!" Tohru cried, her voice pleading. Yuki didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and marched out of the dojo, slamming the door behind him.

Tohru stood in the same position for several minutes, the tears continuing to fall. Finally, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Kyo, who was looking down at her nervously. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Tohru shook her head. "N-No! I'm not o-okay!" She let out a loud wail, allowing her head to fall against his chest. She knew she would feel no comforting arms around her. If that happened, he would become a cat. Tohru let out another sob, feeling her tears stream down into Kyo's clothes.

"Tohru…" he began softly.

"No," she replied, clutching onto the material of his shirt. "Just…just let me c-cry, okay?"

There was no answer at first. Then a heavy sigh. "All right, Tohru," Kyo replied softly. "But I hate seeing you cry. Especially because of that damn ra—"

"Stop. Just d-don't. It's not his f-fault either…" Tohru let out another sob. "I _knew_ this would happen! I knew it!"

There was no reply. They had both known it would happen. And neither, even Kyo, liked the anger that Yuki was giving off. He was not one to let his emotions take over.

"D-do you think everything will b-b-be okay, Kyo-k-kun?"

"…Yes," Kyo replied, awkwardly patting the top of her head. "I'm sure of it."


	6. In the Bedroom

**A/N:** Yay! My last chapter for a few days. I'm going on a trip for three days, and I probably won't be on to write for a while after that. Send me lots of reviews to make me smile when I get back! Haha. Oh, I can't _wait_ for the next chapter! It's going to be sooo cute 'n' awkward.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and teenage angst. Heh.

**YAY! More awesome, awesome, splendidly happy reviews! YAY! You guys just…wow. You make me day. 'Nough said. Thank you all soooo much! This story has a bit more fluff. Heh. **

**What Can Come of Cooking**

A light knock at Tohru's door awoke her from her daze. She shook her head slightly, unclouding her vision.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes wearily.

"Tohru-kun?" It was Shigure. "You're sleeping awfully late. Are you all right?" His voice was muffled through the door, but Tohru could hear his concern. She glanced at her clock. It read eleven twenty-six in the morning. Tohru's thoughts processed slowly.

"I'm okay," she answered finally. "I'll be down…soon." Tohru let her head drop back onto her pillow. She didn't, in fact, want to go down at all. Yuki would be there. Angry, judging, and hurt Yuki. And all because of Tohru. True, she had woken up early. Around six o'clock. But she had just been lying in her bed in a daze the whole entire time.

She heard Shigure's footsteps fade away. Tohru realized she had no intention of going downstairs. He would probably be back to check on her. Thank goodness it was Sunday. She didn't necessarily have to wake up.

With agonizingly slow movements, Tohru turned over so she faced the wall. "Let me sleep…" she muttered into the air.

Ten minutes later, when Tohru realized she wasn't going to sleep again, there was another knock on the door.

"I'm getting up!" she lied, obvious by the fact her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Open up," said the person on the other side of the door. "Your door is locked, so I can't come in and _force_ you to wake up."  
"Kyooo-kuuun," Tohru moaned. "Please, _please_ let me sleep."

"You never sleep in this late. I doubt you're tired, Tohru."

"No…I am."  
"No you're not," Kyo barked. Then his voice grew quiet. "It's because of that damn rat, isn't it?"

Tohru's silent reply was enough to get a big sigh from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to wreck Shigure's house again," came Kyo's testy reply. Tohru gave a big sigh as well, and then a groan as she sat up. On shaky, sleepy legs, Tohru hobbled over to her door and slowly flicked the lock. She tottered back to bed when Kyo walked in, turning back to make sure the door was open enough so Shigure didn't get suspicious, and Yuki didn't blow a fuse and beat something up.

"Tohru," he began, but Tohru cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Kyo-kun, I don't want you to worry about me."

"Well I don't care what you want, I'm going to anyway," he replied sternly, walking over and sitting on the floor by her bed. Tohru grabbed her quilt and pulled it closer to her for comfort. Kyo looked up at her from his position on the floor. "You know that hiding isn't going to fix anything."

Tohru bit her bottom lip. She knew. "I know," she said. "But that doesn't mean it'll be any easier…" She sighed heavily. Kyo looked annoyed, but his expression changed when he realized just how badly this was affecting Tohru.

"It's times like these I hate being the cat," Kyo growled. "I can't even hug you."

Tohru giggled. "It's okay, don't worry."

Kyo stood up off of the floor and sat beside Tohru on her bed. He rested his arms on his thighs, head bent low as if he were thinking. Tohru continued to hug the quilt and worry. She knew she would have to go down sooner or later…

A pat on her arm made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Kyo looking at her curiously. "You _really_ don't want to go down there?" She could hear the mixture of hurt and confusion in his voice, and it pained her to hear it.

"Kyo-kun, it's only because he's mad at me. I'm scared. When he came to the dojo yesterday…"

Kyo made a noise that sounded like a grunt of dislike. "See? He's just trying to get your attention. Thinks that even if you're scared of him, at least you're acknowledging him. Stupid rat logic."

Tohru could only frown slightly. "I don't think so…I think he's actually…actually hurt."

"Tohru," Kyo said sternly, forcing her to look up at his face. He looked back down at her, his forehead creased with worry. Or was it frustration? "What you said to him yesterday was true. Remember? 'If you can't accept my apology, you won't be able to accept the truth.' Exactly. Listen to your own words. If he's too stupid to realize you won't suddenly collapse into his arms, let him mope and whine and get over it. Locking yourself up and avoiding him isn't going to make him any damned happier. He'll probably just be even sulkier. So just get come downstairs, have some breakfast, and let Yuki suck it up."

Tohru sighed heavily. Kyo's logic, Kyo's words made perfect sense. So why was she so reluctant? "…Okay," she said finally. "I can…I'll try."  
Kyo patted the top of her head. "Good, good. I'll wait outside, okay?"

"Y-You're going to come down with me?" Tohru asked curiously. Kyo gave a shrug, but his red face told that he was embarrassed.

"Well, I guess, you know. Don't want him attacking you on the way down." Kyo stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tohru smiled.

"I think," she said softly, standing up and walking to her closet, "I think I'll wear his sweater today. It's a cold day out, anyway. Yes…his sweater it is."

* * *

Tohru stepped out of her door to see Kyo leaning against the opposite hall wall. He straightened up when he saw her, and she saw a small grin reach his lips.

"My sweater, eh?" he asked quietly, reaching out to tug on the zipper. Tohru giggled.

"Yea. It's cold today, don't you think?"

Kyo only nodded, still fiddling with the zipper. Tohru looked up at him.

"Ah, Kyo-kun?"

He leaned down suddenly and quietly, so quietly Tohru wasn't expecting it, and kissed her on the lips. Tohru was shocked, but immediately melted into the kiss.

"Tooohru-kuuun! I'm hungry! Are you out of bed ye—OH MY GOODNESS! Tohru-kun! Kyo-kun! Oh my, oh my, oh _MY!_" Shigure was on them in two seconds flat. Kyo had pounced back so suddenly at his voice, leaning against the hall wall for support, his face beet red. Tohru had been startled as well, and was now looking at her shoes with a glowing face. What would he do? Kick her out? He might see that it'd be too dangerous, having them in the same house. She was _so_ embarrassed!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I was _hoping_ you would tell me when this happened!" Shigure gave a dramatic sigh and slumped against the hall wall.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_" Kyo growled, his face obviously angry. Tohru stood to the side, anxiously biting her bottom lip.

"Um…"

"Kyo-kun! It was obvious this was bound to happen! Well, it was you or Yuki-kun, you know, but I really was hoping you would tell me when soap opera unfolded." Shigure heaved another sigh, causing Kyo to roll his eyes. "Now I'm going to be _bored._"

"C'mon Tohru," he said, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her past Shigure.

"Um—Um—sorry!" Tohru called, feeling stupid and slow as she tagged along behind Kyo. Shigure only gave a little wave, grinning from ear to ear. Tohru felt her stomach slowly unknot. Maybe…Maybe Shigure didn't mind!

"Stupid damn dog," Kyo muttered darkly, wrenching his hand from Tohru's elbow. He accidentally did at such a force Tohru stumbled as he let go of her.

"Wha—Tohru? You okay?" He turned around immediately at the little gasp she had let out.

"Oh…um…yes, I'm fine." Tohru forced a smile at him. Kyo looked at her silently for a few minutes before speaking.

"I doubt he's going to kick you out."  
Tohru heaved a big sigh. Kyo always knew what she was thinking! "I hope so," she said with a small smile. She had Kyo on her side. If Shigure just kept quiet…

As if reading her thoughts, Kyo sighed as he began to descend the stairs. "I just hope he keeps his damn mouth shut."  
"Um—me too," Tohru mumbled as she slowly walked down the staircase.

* * *

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun, he's right there," Tohru whispered harshly, hiding behind the half slid back door to the kitchen. Yuki was in the kitchen at the counter, making some kind of drink. Kyo patted her shoulder a little too hard to be a loving gesture.

"Oh, calm down, Tohru. It's not like he's going to blow up or anything. And I'll be there anyway."

"That means you'll fight!" Tohru said, her voice shrill. Kyo rolled his eyes and bopped her head.

"Just go in."

"But—But—"

Before she could react, Kyo had put both his hands on her shoulders and shoved her through the door with such force she stumbled her first few steps in. Yuki didn't look away from his drink. Kyo walked in behind Tohru calmly, headed towards the fridge.

"Hey Tohru," he began casually. Tohru felt her nerves slowly stretch and tighten at the silent treatment from Yuki. "What are you going to make for breakfast? I haven't eaten yet."

"…Breakfast? Oh! Um…"

"Hey, hey, about pancakes?" Kyo asked brightly. "They were really good that one time I tried them."

Tohru smiled gratefully at him. Cooking would keep her busy. "Okay, I'll make them!"

"Of course you would," a voice muttered from the corner. Tohru looked up from the cupboard where she had been rummaging for a frying pan, startled.

"W-What?" she asked, trying very hard to keep her voice from cracking. Kyo was standing straighter now, glaring at Yuki. He was sitting down in a chair, sipping his drink. Kyo gave a noise of dislike.

"I mean," he began quietly, "you'd make anything Kyo asked, right?"

Tohru gave a big sigh; surprised at the frustration she allowed to escape her. "Yuki-kun, stop acting like this! _Please!_ It's not helping any of us!" Kyo nodded in stern agreement.

Yuki stayed silent.

"Yea, listen to her, you stupid rat! You know how worried she's been? Just because she's not head-over-heels in love with you doesn't mean she doesn't _care_ about you! Stop acting like a spoiled baby!"

Yuki continued to stay silent. Tohru stood up and took a hesitant step over to Yuki. "Yuki? I'm worried. I don't want this to ruin our friendship…"

"I—I know." Yuki's voice came out constricted. Tohru paused in her steps.

"Hmm?"

"I know that…that you still want to be friends. And—I want to as well. But it'll take…a while."

Tohru felt her heart swell with happiness. "I know," she replied softly. "I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't," Yuki replied shortly. "I hate the stupid cat."

Kyo jumped at Yuki's words. "HEY!" he yelled. "Shut up! I hate you more!"

"Highly doubtful," Yuki answered. Tohru gave a wobbly smile as the two continued to argue. It was the usual picture—Kyo hissing and spitting like a real cat, and Yuki keeping calm and cool, his eyes hidden by his hair.

Turning back to make pancakes, Tohru knew it would take a long time before her and Yuki were normal again. She knew she had hurt him. But…his sadness wouldn't change her feelings. _Sorry Yuki-kun,_ she thought mentally. _But I know you'll get over it._

* * *

"So," Kyo began as he and Tohru walked to school the next morning. The sun was beginning to shine from behind the clouds. Tohru felt pleasantly warm as the two walked to school. She looked over at him, smiling.

"Yes?"  
"I suppose I have to—well—you know…"

Tohru gave him a questioning look. "What do you have to do?" Kyo gave an uncomfortable cough, and Tohru was all the more intrigued. "Do what?" she asked again, tugging on his sleeve.

"Well, you know…"

"No, I don't!" Tohru said, giggling as the two walked down the street. "What am I supposed to know?"

"That since we're, well, you know, I guess I have to ask you out!" Kyo gave a big sigh, hanging his head. Tohru giggled and blushed at his words. The thought hadn't occurred to her yet.

"I suppose you do!"

"Well then…want to do something after school?"

Tohru grinned, her face red. She felt like a little girl at that moment. Kyo looked exceptionally handsome today, which made her all the more muddled. "Um…let's see. Monday? I don't work until the evening. So yes!" she cried happily, grinning up at him. "I'd love to!"

Kyo gave her a small smile. She could see he was just as embarrassed, if not more embarrassed, then she was. "Great," he said almost shyly. Tohru nodded happily.

"Our first date!" she told him. Kyo snorted.

"That sounds really weird."

"How come?"

"Because it's not like we haven't—you know. It's just funny since we've been kind of…together for a while."

Tohru laughed, making Kyo feel more relaxed. "You're right again. Hmm, that is a bit strange. But it doesn't matter!"

She ran ahead suddenly, spinning around to face him as she walked backwards. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and Kyo obviously saw that. He was watching her with an amused expression. "What's with all the dancing?" he asked, smirking. Tohru blushed, but continued to smile.

"I'm just happy!" She smiled again, thinking. "So this afternoon, we go on a date!"

"Our first date," Kyo added in, chuckling. Tohru nodded in agreement, feeling an excitement bubble in her chest.

"Our first date," she said in agreement.


	7. At the Grave

**A/N:** Huzzah! The DATE chapter! Aw, I absolutely adore this chapter. So full of cute Kyo and Tohru fluff. Erm. Yea. Course it is. I hope you love it too! Review please, that would simply make me grin to infinity…and BEYOND!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and teenage angst. Heh.

**YOU GUYS! AW. You just DON'T like to make me feel normal, do you? Everytime I come on the Internet, you guys have left the best, most awesome reviews that make me feel anything but normal. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy and perfectly happy with everything in the world. I could listen to RAP music, and feel so splendidly happy with everything because of your reviews. Hearts to you all! **

**PS: **I feel deep love for Yuki. Seriously. He's _hot._ He's _sweet._ He's so adorable. So my chapters that hurt Yuki inwardly hurt me as well. But as much as I love Yuki, Tohru and Kyo just so belong to together. Sorry, Yuki. You're a great guy. But if you've ever read the manga, you will see the love that spouts between Kyo and Tohru. So I'd like to apologize to Yuki! Haha. Sorry Yuki.

**What Can Come of Cooking**

Tohru waited nervously outside of the school doors, twirling the end of a pigtail nervously between her fingers. The sun was shining down on her and the sky was a tranquil blue. Birds chirped from nearby trees, and happy students tumbled out of the school, laughing and joking as if it were already summer break. Tohru took all this happiness and good cheer as a good omen. She was always on the watch for signs of something good to come.

She spotted the orange hair from the bottom of the stairs. She stiffened slightly, feeling a sudden, new embarrassment take over her body. She felt her hands clam up and her legs tremble beneath her. He had actually, well, sort of, asked her out on a date. It was a new concept. A…_romantic_ date. It was afternoon, so he probably wouldn't take her anywhere special. Tohru really didn't mind. She just wanted to spend the day with Kyo.

Tohru could tell from the look of nervousness on Kyo's face he was feeling the exact same way as her. She tried to make it less tense between them as she bounded in front of his face, shocked at her own show of energy.

"Kyo-kun!" she cried happily, grinning up at his face. It didn't show, but beneath her it felt as if her legs were about to collapse.

"Er—hey, Tohru," he replied quietly. Tohru fell silent, looking up at his eyes. They darted nervously to the left of Tohru. She noticed his hands in his pockets, clearly in fists. She also noticed the way his right foot bobbed up and down.

"Kyo-kun," she said quietly. "Are you _nervous?_"

This seemed to snap him out of it. "Nervous?" he snapped, chortling. "I don't _get_ nervous, Tohru!" He grinned.

Tohru grinned back. "Of course you don't," she assured him, grinning to herself.

The two walked side by side through the huge crowd of students that continued to stream out of the school and split around Kyo and Tohru. His hands were swinging lazily by his sides, and Tohru, rashly, grabbed his left hand. She felt something like giddiness at Kyo's little gasp of shock as he looked down at their hands. Then he looked at Tohru's face, which was smiling nervously. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Tohru…" he said warningly.

"What?" she asked innocently back.

"We're in public."

"I know!"

"So…"

"Kyo-kun, I don't _care._ I want people to know, remember?"

"What about your two friends? The yankee and the wave girl?"

Tohru made a tsking noise. "Their names are Uo-chan and Hana-chan. And I told them today in class."

She left Kyo hanging. He felt something nervous flutter in his stomach. He didn't really want to feel the wrath of either of those girls, and they seemed to be overly protective of Tohru as it was. "…And?" he prodded, realizing his hand must felt sweaty as she held onto it tightly. The thought made him flush. How could Tohru stand to hold hands with…with a monster?

"They acted like they knew already!" Tohru shrugged, gripping onto his hand tighter. The feeling of having someone to hold hands with was…nice. "Isn't that funny?" she asked brightly.

Kyo shivered. "Er…yea…funny," he replied lamely.

"So!"

"…So?" Kyo asked.

"I can't help but ask—where are we going?"

It was the first time that afternoon Kyo flashed a smile that wasn't too nervous. "Somewhere where I hope you'll be happy."

"Happy? Ooh! I wonder where?" Tohru swung their hands lightly between them, looking up at the sky. "You probably won't tell me, huh?"

"No way!" Kyo replied, bopping her head with the other hand. Tohru laughed.

"Okay, okay! I guess I'll just have to wait."

Kyo tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it came out as a sort of wiggle. "Yea." Would she like it? Would she be happy? Or would she think he was being…morbid?

Kyo stopped in mid-step. Tohru stumbled to a halt behind him, her hand slipping out from his as she tried to straighten herself out from falling. "K-K-Kyo-kun!" she cried, flustered. "What are you doing?" She bent over to see Kyo crouched beside a fence. Tohru tried to peer closer, but suddenly he stood up, sending Tohru tumbling back a few steps.

"Aaah!" she cried, slipping on her own feet and almost crashing to the ground. Kyo grabbed her arm just in time, pulling her up not-so-nicely back onto her feet.

"You're hopelessly clumsy," chided Kyo, glaring down at her.

Tohru laughed nervously. "Heh…heh…Hey! Kyo! What's that?" She pointed to the hand he held behind his back. Something like a blush overtook Kyo's face.

"What's…what?"

"That! In your hand!" Tohru bobbed up and down happily. "What is it? Is it what you picked up off of the ground?"

"Well, I didn't exactly pick up a tin can or anything," Kyo snapped.

"Kyooo-kun!"

"Okay, okay, close your eyes."

Tohru obeyed, feeling thoroughly happy.

"Now hold out your hands."

She obeyed once again. Instantly she felt tall, cool, things fall into her grasp. Kyo grabbed her other hand and clamped the two of hers together around the bundle of tall, fuzzy things. She giggled nervously at the feel of Kyo's hands.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"Yea."

Tohru cracked open an eye, then let out an audible gasp as she opened her other eye. "Kyo-kun!" she cried, her heart swelling with a warm feeling. "Kyo-kun…!" she cried again, at a complete loss for words. There, in her hands, was a bouquet of different colored daisies. White, pink, red, blue…it was like a bundle of rainbow in her hands! "Did you just pick these?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Kyo shrugged, his face as red as a tomato. "Well, you know, on TV the guy always has these huge bouquets of flowers for the girls, but I couldn't really afford anything fancy, so I _just_ picked these…"

"Kyo-kun! They're so beautiful!" Tohru felt tears pricking at her eyes. "I—I—They make me so _happy!_"

Kyo's blush now seemed to be giving off heat. "You don't have to be so…loud about it," he mumbled, beginning to walk down the street. Tohru sniffed in the scent of flowers, buzzing with the warm feeling that had leaked out of her heart and through the rest of her body. She skipped after Kyo, the bouquet of flowers still tight in her grip.

"I would hug you right now, you know!" Tohru said happily. Kyo glared at her.

"Keep it down!"

"Okay, okay." Tohru giggled again, feeling like a small girl. "Thanks a lot though. This is already turning into a beautiful date."

Kyo grinned shyly. "You think so?"

Tohru nodded fervently. "Yes, I do!"

"I guess it's time to take you to the rest of the date."

* * *

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Um…"

"Oh, come on Tohru, it's just ice cream!"

"Okay, okay! I think…chocolate."

"Two chocolate, please."

"Wait! Wait! What about…strawberry…?"

"_Tohru!_"

"Vanilla! I'll have vanilla!"

Kyo sighed heavily, turning back to the confused looking ice cream vendor. Kyo could see this happened to him a lot. He looked too haggard to have not had this happen everyday. "That'll be one vanilla, and one chocolate."

Tohru took a deep breath, as if she were about to speak. Kyo's hand flew out and clamped around her mouth. He turned back to the ice cream vendor, his hand still tight across Tohru's mouth. "Hurry, please," he advised. The ice cream man did Kyo's bidding.

Kyo pulled his hand away when he finally had to pay the man. Tohru took her vanilla ice cream tentatively, blushing as Kyo counted out the right amount of yen. Today, with the sun shining down on him, she noticed just how truly handsome he was. And tall. Very, very, tall.

He turned around to look at her, with his own chocolate ice cream in hand. "…What?" he asked nervously. Tohru shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing, nothing!" She looked around the park that was lined with large, looming, willow trees. "Hey, want to go on the swings?"

"The…swings? With ice cream?"

Tohru tugged at his arm. "Come on!"

"Oh, all right." Kyo gave a laugh as Tohru dragged him towards the wooden swings. She plopped down on one, one hand on the chain and the other gripping onto her ice cream. The daisies lay comfortably on the sand beside her. She laughed as Kyo tried to balance his ice cream as he wobbled on the swing.

"Have you ever been on swings?" Tohru asked pleasantly. Kyo snorted.

"Of co-our—ACK!" Kyo's hand slipped off of the chain and he fell backwards off of the swing and into the sand on his back. His hair was soon matted with sand, and his ice cream had slipped off of the cone at his backwards tumble. Tohru's laughter punctured through his mind. Blushing profusely, Kyo stood up off of the ground, brushing the sand off of his clothes.

"Swings are a waste of time anyway," he muttered, looking down at the melting puddle of chocolate on the ground that had once been his ice cream. "I guess I should go buy a new one," he decided.

"We can share mine, if you want!" Tohru told him happily, not even realizing the meaning of her words until moments after they came. Then she began to blush furiously. "Um—I mean—well, that is…"

Kyo's hand snatched her ice cream cone away and he took a large bite out of the vanilla ice cream.

"Hey!" Tohru cried, standing up.

Kyo grinned. "Hey, you said we could share, didn't you?"

"Yea, but that means I get some too!"

"After I'm done," Kyo assured, walking away and taking a loud, slurping, lick of the ice cream. Tohru chased after him, quickly grabbing the bundle of flowers off of the ground.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun!" She caught up with him, tugging on his arm. "Share, okay?"

Kyo laughed, handing the half eaten ice cream back to her. "Gee, you sure are worried about your ice cream, aren't you? You're acting like a little kid."

"I'm just…excited. And happy," Tohru told him, smiling at him.

Kyo smiled back. "Want to see the last part of our—our…"

"Date?" Tohru helped. Kyo nodded mutely. "Yes, I'd love to!" Tohru relied happily.

* * *

They arrived at the temple just as the sun began to set. The sky was an array of orange and red, and a chilly breeze swept past the city. Birds were silent, and the only noises were the trees whispering. Tohru glanced up at Kyo questioningly.

"Kyo-kun…"

He didn't reply, but instead continued to walk down the dirt path that was lined with large, blossoming trees. Tohru knew where they were. And if Kyo was doing what she thought he was doing, he cared more for her than she ever thought he could.

"Kyo-kun," she prodded again. "Are you taking me…"

Kyo nodded curtly. Then he spun around, gripping onto her shoulders. "Do you…mind?"

"Do I mind?" Tohru asked back blankly. Kyo nodded.

"Do you mind that I'm taking you…there? You're not mad, or sad, or anything?" He paused, a mixture of worry and apprehension clearly visible in his vivid, cat-like eyes. "I don't want you to be sad," he added quietly. Tohru's heart broke at his tone.

"Kyo-kun," she replied, gripping onto the rough hands that held her shoulders tightly. "I'm _anything_ but sad. This…this makes me the happiest I've been so far today." She clasped a hand and continued to walk down the path, Kyo in tow. "You've made me so happy today, Kyo-kun. I don't want you to possibly think you're making me sad!"

Kyo nodded mutely, but the relief in his face was obvious. "Well…okay."

The two arrived at her grave fifteen minutes later. Tohru looked down at the grave, which was a bit unkempt and dusty. She brushed the dust off of her mother's name, smiling in a sad way. The daisies were still tight in her hand, and she laid them gently across the grave.

"Kyo-kun, do you mind that I…?"

"No," he replied shortly. "I'm glad you did."

Tohru smiled at him. At least he wasn't mad at her for giving her mom the daisies. "Those are from Kyo-kun," she told her mother's grave quietly. "He—He's really sweet," she said even more quietly, making sure Kyo could just barely hear her words. His face grew red from the few feet away from her he was. "I like him a lot, Mom. I hope you do too. He's really nice. I'm sure you would have…loved him if you knew him."

Kyo's blush grew even redder, and he gave a cough. "Tohru?"

She turned around to look at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. His expression turned from uncomfortable to shocked. "T-Tohru? What's wrong?" He rushed up and grabbed her arms. "I didn't make you cry, did I?"

Tohru sniffed loudly, shaking her head. "No, you didn't. You made me happy. _So_ happy. This shows that…that you care a lot. You know how much I love my Mom. That thought itself makes me all…all warm with joy." Tohru grinned up at him through her tears. Kyo still looked apprehensive.

"And you're crying because…?"

"I'm happy. I'm crying because I'm just so happy." _This is the first time someone has shown such…dare I say it, love for me since my mom passed away._

"So you don't think taking you here was weird or anything?"

Tohru shook her head. "No! It's a perfect idea! The perfect way to end off a perfect date." She turned around to smile at her mom's grave. "I hope you love the flowers as much as I did, Mom."

Kyo shifted nervously, his hands still clutching her arms. At least she hadn't burst into tears of sadness and blamed all her life's woes on Kyo. That would have been terrible. At least she had thought it was a nice, caring, thought. That was what he had been hoping for. This grave made him nervous enough as it was. Taking Tohru here had been a sacrifice he hoped would have a good ending.

It had.

"Kyo-kun, can we go now?"

Kyo looked down at her. "Yea," he answered softly. "It's getting cold."

She smiled up at him. "And I have to get to work."

Kyo laughed gently. "Oh, yea. I guess we better hurry."

"Y-You're going to walk me to work?"

"Well, of course!" Kyo said loudly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not just going to leave you here. Come on, we better hurry."

Tohru nodded. She looked once back at her mom's grave. Then she turned around, reached out for Kyo, and clasped onto his hand once more.

She was glad to have someone to love.

**A/N:** Aw. So sweet. I don't know if this is after that one May when the three went to the grave. I just can't remember if they had another year of school after that, or if the year before was their first year. My friend has my first two books, so I don't really know. Eep! Well, if it was afterwards, good. If this is before, we can pretend it works anyway. Haha. Read and review please!


	8. Sitting at Tables and Sinks

**A/N:** Sorry! Bleach has taken over my _liiife! _And Kagura will come NEXT chapter! I swear!

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and teenage angst. Heh.

**Ah! I love you guys! I love your reviews! I love you for reading my story and liking it and giving me the will the carry on writing it! I'm sooo glad I didn't keep this a one-shot. I feel much more accomplished now, because of the awesome beautiful things you guys say! Fwee!**

**PS:**I really don't know much about the –kun. Haha. I made a guess that in a relationship you shouldn't use it. Ah well. Someday I'll understand more. So in your reviews, please don't start lecturing me on the real meanings of Japanese honorifics!

What Can Come of Cooking 

Tohru was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through one of her school textbooks with a bored expression on her face. Normally she was all about getting her work done right, but today she felt like doing anything but work. Even the food she was supposed to be cooking sat on the counter, untouched.

She just couldn't get her mind off of the date that had happened a few days ago.

Now, she heard from her friends and other girls in school that dates were no big deal. You know, you go out on one, then you come back, and it's all good and normal again. Sometimes you'll go on more dates, but even then they're just "average" or "normal". Tohru felt a little strange that she remembered their date so much, and that she kept it locked away in that special part of her mind forever, which was mostly filled of memories with her mom. Why was it that the girls at school saw dates as just another outing, and yet this date with Kyo had been one of the best things that had ever happened to Tohru?

Tohru began to flip the pages faster and faster as she thought. Were they supposed to go on more dates? Would they be as special as the last? Would he have to officially ask her, or would even walking home be considered a date? Or an outing? Or whatever they called it?

Before she knew it, Tohru had flipped to the end of the book. She looked down at the back of the book, startled. How long had she been thinking for? Just how fast had she been flipping the pages?

She heard steps behind her. Her heart leaping, she whirled around. "Ky…" Her voice died in her throat. It wasn't Kyo who walked through the door. It was Shigure.

"Oh, hello Shigure-san!" she said happily, acting as if she hadn't been disappointed. She had forgotten Kyo was at the dojo today.

"Hello, Tohru-kun! How's supper going?" He took a seat at the table, whipping out the little fan he seemed to carry around with him everywhere he went.

"S…upper? Supper! Oh no!" Tohru jumped out of her seat, racing for the counter. "I completely forgot! I'm sorry! Sorry!" She began chopping vegetables as fast as she could, her mind completely settled on making a speedy supper.

From behind her, the knife was pulled gently out of her grasp. She continued to chop as though the knife were in her hand, but seconds later she realized it was gone. "What happened to the knife?" she cried, spinning around. "Shigure-san, the knife, it disappeared!"

Shigure was standing behind her, fan in his left hand and knife in the other.

"…Ah. How come you took the knife, Shigure-san?"

"Because, Tohru-kun, now isn't the time for supper." He gently grasped her shoulder, and motioned her over to the table. Tohru felt her knees grow weak. What had she done? Had Shigure told Akito about Kyo and her? Was he going to kick Kyo out? Was he going to kick _her_ out? He was abnormally serious today. She wasn't used to him like this.

"Sh…Shigure-san?" She felt herself being forced into the chair at the table she had previously been sitting in. Shigure walked over and sat in the chair opposite of her, setting the knife down on the table and opening his fan once again.

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun? You look so nervous!" he gave her a smile that loosened the knot in Tohru's stomach—slightly.

"I'm just—well—um—do you need to tell me something?" She tried to keep the nervous quiver out of her voice, but it was lost battle. She bit her bottom lip to keep her eyes from tearing up. Even when she was nervous, her eyes watered.

Shigure watched her over his fan. The sight unnerved Tohru. His eyes were oddly serious. Those eyes were…well…creepy. They almost reminded her of her mom's eyes when she was about to give Tohru a serious lecture. This thought just got her even more nervous.

"Tohru-kun? You're shaking." Tohru snapped out of her thoughts to see Shigure, still watching her over his fan. She looked down to see her hands, which were folded on the tabletop, _were_ shaking. She took a gulp of air.

"Ah—it's nothing. Did you have something to say, Shigure-san?"

The fan snapped shut with a whip-like noise. The sudden movement caused Tohru to startle back a bit. Shigure then gently laid his fan on the table, resting his chin on folded hands. "Ah, yes I did! It's about this…_situation_ with Kyo-kun."

Tohru paled. "Um…yes?" She tried not to blush, but she felt her cheeks warming up already.

"It's not good to have you two in the same house."

Tohru felt relief sweep over her. So he hadn't told Akito! A sudden burst of nervous laughter escaped through her mouth. She let out a gasp, clamping her hand to her mouth, blushing profusely. Shigure watched her curiously, head cocked.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to—I just, I thought…it was something else." Tohru shook her head, as if throwing off the laughter that had taken over her.

"Hmm…well, it's just not good having two that are…what's the word, _together_ in the same household. There could be…difficulties? It's not healthy you know." Shigure fell silent, and Tohru felt the familiar despair looming over her. "Or safe, for that matter."

Tohru watched him silently, eyes round. Sudden realization had clunked into place. "Shigure-san…are you worried about me?"

Shigure's eyes shot her a furtive look. "Me? Of course I am, Tohru-kun! You're the flower of our household!" The familiar hyper Shigure was suddenly sitting in front of her. "I wouldn't want you _tainted_ by a male household member, you know."

Tohru giggled. Shigure fell silent, his hand stopping in mid-frantic-wave. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing! Well…it's just that, you don't need to worry! Honest!" Tohru felt a blush rising to her cheeks again, and she felt the overpowering urge to stutter. "You know, I mean, Kyo-kun and I, we're, well, you know, polite. I guess."

"Polite?"

"Yes! I mean, we'll make sure to keep our distance, and I still keep my door—and window—locked…"

"Ah. See, I wish I could trust you two, but even an old man can remember the feelings and urges of a teenager." Shigure gave a heavy, dramatic sigh, his eyes somewhere else other than their kitchen. "Sometimes promises are broken, you see."

"No!" Tohru stood up suddenly, waving a hand at him. "I would NEVER break a promise! I promised not to tell about the Zodiac curse, and I haven't! Can't you trust me with this, Shigure-san? I promise! If there're are any problems, I'll come to you _right away!_"

Shigure watched Tohru's frantic antics and shouts with a playful smirk on his face. Tohru noticed this soon enough, because she stopped in mid-leap that was supposed to prove how honest she was. Somehow. "What?" she asked somewhat apprehensively.

"Nothing, nothing." Shigure stood up suddenly, walking over to Tohru and setting the knife in her hand. "You just better keep that promise, is all."

Tohru grinned up at him. "I will!" She was so relieved that Kyo or herself wouldn't have to leave! It was a huge weight off of her shoulders.

Shigure was leaving the kitchen now. Tohru felt a sudden impulse take over her body. "Shigure-san! Wait!"

He turned around. "Hm?"

Tohru stopped in front of him, hands clasped before her. "Um..um…thank you for trusting me. And—and caring about me." Tohru smiled up at him. "It's very fatherly of you!"

Shigure looked shocked. Tohru was about to apologize, but he then reached out and patted her head. Tohru grinned shyly as he stepped away. Then he was gone down the hall, leaving Tohru in the kitchen.

"Oh! SUPPER! _Oh no!_"

Kyo walked through the back door, knowing supper had gone and past. He had purposely come home slower than usual, knowing Tohru would be in the kitchen now, washing dishes.

His theory proved correct when he snuck in quietly, seeing her in front of the sink, pink apron tied around her clothes and a cloth in one hand. She was singing quietly, turning the sink on every few minutes to rinse. He grinned, and he didn't know why. Maybe just…seeing her, and knowing that she _liked_ him, that she _cared_ for him, made him happier than usual.

"Hey," he said quietly from behind her. He chuckled inwardly at the huge leap she gave.

"K-Kyo-kun!" she cried, looking up at him. "You _scared_ me!" And he supposed he had. She looked like she had just had a heart attack, leaning against the counter for support. Her hands were soapy, so he grabbed a rag.

"I'll dry."

"Oh, but you do dishes tomorrow!"

"It's all right. I'll help," he replied shortly. She gave in quietly, turning back to the sink full of water and dishes. He began to dry the already washed dishes, glad that the silence between them was comfortable rather than awkward. There had been a lot of work to get to this stage.

"Hey," he suddenly said, wondering what words he was going to say next.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, still washing dishes. Kyo dried the same cup absently, thinking of how to word his next sentence.

"When will you start calling me by my name?" Well, that was easy.

"What?" Tohru looked up at him now, smiling. "But I _do_ call you by your name, Kyo-kun!"

He only sighed when she turned back to dishes. He forgot these things took a few tries with her.

"No, I mean without the –kun. Just…Kyo." It would make him more comfortable. Or at least, it felt like then they'd be closer. He had gotten used to the –kun on his name, but he still preferred it without.

"…Oh. Isn't that…well, it's impolite!"

He snorted. "Gee, then I'm pretty impolite, hey? I don't call _you_ Tohru-kun or anything."

"Yes, but you hate honorifics, don't you?"

"That's not what I mean!" Kyo snapped. Then he sighed, fighting to control his frustration. "Just, since we're together, don't you think you don't _have _to be polite? I mean, we've known each other for a long time, and lived together for just as long! –Kun is for classmates, people you're not close with." He gave the plate he was drying a harsh wipe. "Or are we not close?"

He knew the guilt trip would work. "Oh, no, nothing like that! Kyo-kun, of course we're close! I love being with you! I do, really!"

"Then what's the problem?"

She bit her lip. He knew she was thinking, prodding her mind to try and find and argument. She probably felt more comfortable calling him Kyo-kun. Well screw that. He hated being labeled like some person in her class. He _wasn't_ just that.

"There's no problem…Kyo."

He was startled. So startled he almost dropped the plate. "'Scuze me?" he asked hoarsely. Tohru was blushing a deep red.

"I said there's no problem."

"No, what was that last word?"

She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" He playfully tugged a strand of her hair. "What did you say?"

Tohru stuttered. "I-I said Kyo! Just Kyo!" She paused. "That sounds…strange. But…"

Kyo waited and got no immediate answer. "…But?"

"It also feels…better." Tohru gave him such a huge smile, he wasn't sure if it were real.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It'll probably take getting used to, but I'll do it!" She clenched a soapy fist. "I'll call you Kyo even if it kills me!"

Kyo laughed. "I don't want you to go _that_ far." He patted her head, turning back to drying the dishes. "Glad we got that sorted out."

"How was the dojo?" Tohru asked absently, scrubbing at a bowl. Kyo looked over at her through the corner of his, setting two cups into the cupboard above him.

"Nothing, really. Just the same as always. Why?"

"Just wondering." Tohru suddenly turned to him. "You know, I really _would_ like to see it!"

The plea in her tone caught him off guard. "See what?"

"A fight! Between you and Shishou-san!"

Kyo was shocked. He had forgotten all about that day, when he had come to visit them the first time. "Oh, but, he's still _way_ stronger than me."

"Then I'll watch when you think you're equal!" She smiled at him. "Will you let me someday?"

Kyo grimaced. The thought of losing so badly to his master in front of his girlfriend was an embarrassing thought. A man had his pride, you know.

"I-I guess…"

Tohru's smile was enough to make him forget any anxious doubts. "Yay!" She turned back to the dishes. "It doesn't matter when. Even if it were in a year, I'd still love to see it! Even if it's when you're an old man, and he's even older!" Tohru laughed.

Kyo made a tsking noise. "Don't you have _any_ faith in me?"

Tohru gasped. "Oh, of course I do! I'm sorry, Kyo-k…Kyo! I didn't mean to—"

Kyo cut her off with a handful of soap bubbles thrown into her face. She fell silent immediately, and then let out a little puff of air, wiping the bubbles off of her face. Kyo laughed loudly, grinning from ear to ear. Tohru glanced at him, blushing.

"What do I have to do to show you when I'm _joking?_"

Tohru grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and threw them tentatively at Kyo. They landed on his shoulder, disappating quickly and soaking into his shirt. He looked down at it, watching the bubbles. Tohru let out a giggle.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kyo cried, grabbing a huge handful of bubbles and tossing them onto Tohru's head.

"EEE!" she shrieked, as bubbles dripped out of her hair and onto her face. "Kyo! It's going to make me sneeze!"

Kyo only laughed. "Are you even going to fight back?"

Tohru shook the bubbles out of her eyes, smiling. "We should finish the dishes…"

Kyo sighed heavily, looking at the dishes he had been drying. They were now covered in bubbles again. "Your aim is way off," he noted, realizing that most of the bubbles that had hit his shoulder had fallen onto the dishes. He straightened up, grabbing the rag and turning to Tohru. "Well, if you really want to—"

Before he could finish talking, a huge spray of soap bubbles clouded his vision. He staggered back, feeling bubbles on his face and the front of his shirt. "What the _hell?_" he cried, wiping at his eyes. Tohru was laughing openly. Kyo blinked open one soapy eye, feeling the stinging bubbles seep into it. He rubbed vigorously at his face with the rag. "Dammit, Tohru!"

"S-Sorry!" she cried, giggling helplessly. "You asked if I would fight back."

"I…guess I did," Kyo sighed, conceding. There was no reason to get angry anyway. He tugged at her hair again, wiping the bubbles out of his hair with the other hand. "Thanks," he told her sarcastically.

"Your welcome! Oh, Kyo, you missed a spot…" He felt the rag being wrenched from his grasp. He looked down to see Tohru standing on her tiptoes, brushing stray bubbles out of his hair with the tip of the rag.

For a reason Kyo couldn't comprehend, he smiled.

Tohru noticed and grinned herself. "What're you so happy about?" she asked.

"I just…I—I'm glad to be here with you," he said simply. Tohru's face blushed a deep crimson, and Kyo looked down at the counter nervously.

"Me too," she replied quietly, handing the rag back to him. "I'm very happy!"

Kyo grinned down at her. Even the littlest things made her happy. An uncomfortable feeling grew in his throat. He turned away.

"Well, I think the dishes are almost done…" Tohru said, draining the sink. Kyo nodded, slipping the last bowl into the cupboard. "Yea."

Just then, the back door slid open. Both Kyo and Tohru froze. They heard footsteps in the back hall.

"Who's there?" Tohru whispered anxiously. Kyo shrugged. "It could just be Shigure or Yuki coming in or something. You know how they both like to bro…oo…d…"

Kyo's face turned deathly pale. He felt something grab at his stomach and twist it into thousands of small, tight knots.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" Tohru asked. He couldn't reply. His eyes were stuck on the back hall.

"KYO-KUN! MY DEAREST!"

Tohru let out a little gasp. She didn't even have to turn around to know who had come in. She had completely forgotten. _Completely._

"Um…uh…" Kyo couldn't get out a sentence. He didn't even feel the usual annoyance at her bubbling out. All he could feel was shock. How could he have forgotten? _HOW?_

"Kyo-kun? Something wrong?"

"No!" Kyo shouted, stepping back. "Nothing! Geez!"

The girl in the doorway came closer. "Oh, don't worry Kyo-kun! I'll make it all better!" Without any warning she leapt at him, clinging onto his front by wrapping her arms around his neck. "See? I bet you're feeling better already!"

"GET OFF! _GET OFF!_" Kyo pried her hands off of him.

"Oh! Um!" Tohru stepped closer to the pair of them, Kyo trying to wrestle out of her iron-like grip. "Hello, Kagura-san!"


	9. On the Deck

**A/N:** Okay, I really have no idea the history between Kyo and Kagura. I guess. I assumed. I've only read up to volume 11, because Tokyopop publishes at approximately the speed of a snail. It'll probably show what really happened between them another time, later on, but for now, accept my lame excuse.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, if anyone'e still reading this they KNOW it doesn't belong to me. Only the plot, I guess. Heh.

**YOU GUYS. That's all I can say. You make me _so. Happy._ Huzzah for happiness! This chapter's kind of boring, but don't worry! More will happen. It's ending soon though. SNIFF. BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! Yay!**

**What Can Come of Cooking**

Kagura continued to grab at Kyo any chance she had as Tohru stood a few feet away from the pair, utterly perplexed and completely nervous.

"Um—Uh—Um…"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kyo yelled, trying to push Kagura away from him. The minute he got her off, though, she flew back.

"Kyo-kun! How could you say such a thing?" Something glinted in Kagura's eyes. Tohru gave a yelp.

"Kagura-san! Um…um…shall I get a room for you?"

Kyo sent Tohru a murderous glare at the same time Kagura smiled warmly at her. "Would you really? Thank you so much!" Kagura's whole face lit up. "See, Kyo-kun? _Someone_ realized how important our love is!"

"It's NOT our love!" Kyo spat at her, trying desperately to reach for the nearby pot. Tohru continued to stay frozen on the spot. "I don't have any feelings that even SLIGHTLY resemble love for you!"

Kagura went still. Tohru felt limp. At this moment, Kyo twisted out of her grip and grabbed the pot with a triumphant "Aha!"

It's a good thing he grabbed that pot, Tohru thought. He's going to need it to defend himself.

"H-How could you…_say_ such a thing?" Kagura cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Kyo paused, eying her warily. "How can you be so _mean,_ when you know I—I—" Before anyone could react, she reached out and grabbed Kyo's arm, wrenching him away from the cupboard and throwing him over her shoulder so he crashed into the wall behind her. "WHEN YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU?" she screamed, spinning around to face him. Kyo looked dizzy. He sat up shakily, hand still gripping the pot.

Before Tohru could intervene, Kagura pounced on him again, punching any surface she could see of Kyo. Tohru let out a gasp as Kyo's head continued to fling back and forth, back and forth.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW, KAGURA-SAN!" Tohru's voice was louder and shriller than she had ever heard it. Before she knew what she was doing, she dove right beside the raging Kagura and grasped onto her arm. "STOP, OR YOU'LL HURT HIM EVEN MORE!" Tohru was close to tears. Kyo was bloodied up and his eyes were out of focus. His mind was clearly elsewhere. Tohru bit her bottom lip as Kagura stopped abruptly. She stared at Kyo.

"Oh no…Kyo-kun! What have I done to deserve this PAIN?" She grasped him and hugged him tightly. Tohru felt a flash of envy pass through her. Wait. Envy? She had never felt it before. Why was she suddenly envious now? Was it…yes. It was. As Tohru sat there on the sidelines, watching Kagura cuddle and hug Kyo, she realized that she wanted to be able to do that. Maybe not in such an annoying way, but at least be able to hug him.

"Get…off…" Kyo managed to moan from underneath Kagura, who was now cooing and stroking his hair. Tohru bit her bottom lip, standing up abruptly.

"Coming, Kagura-san?"

Kagura looked up at Tohru, surprised. Tohru grew crimson.

"I…don't know what sheets you'd like." Nice excuse.

"Oh, anything is fine! Kyo-kun, help me clean up this mess! Look at all the pots that fell out of the cupboards."

"Because you _threw_ me into them, you crazy woman!" Kyo yelled, standing up and rubbing at his cheek. "I'm going to bed. AND DON'T BOTHER ME!" he yelled at Kagura. Before either girl could say anything, he stomped off down the hallway.

Kagura was silent, but then began picking up the fallen pots and pans and sliding them neatly back into the cupboards. Tohru watched her with interest.

"Kagura-san…how come you've come so late?"

"Oh, I was at the dojo too, remember? Kyo-kun and I decided to take lessons together."

Tohru bit back a snort of laughter. They hadn't really decided _together…_

"Anyway, I was walking back home and decided that Kyo-kun and I haven't talked for a while. You know, out of fighting and at the dojo. So I decided to pay a visit!" Kagura smiled at her, and then began putting the pots away again. Tohru smiled tentatively back; still a little nervous at the envy she had had earlier. She wasn't supposed to feel like that. She had _known _what she was getting herself into when she knew she couldn't embrace him…right?

"Oh, you don't have to clean that up!" Tohru said hurriedly, shooing Kagura off of the floor. "Come with me, I'll make you a bed!"

"Okay. Thanks, Tohru-kun."

"No problem!" Tohru smiled brightly at her and led the way down the hall. She came up to the linen closet and opened it up, grabbing a few sheets. She heard Kagura walking up to her from behind. Just as Tohru was closing the closet door, she paused. Something had been nagging her, ever since Kyo had stomped out of the kitchen…

"Kagura-san…"

"Hm?"

"How come—well, how come you…love Kyo? Um, Kyo-kun," she repaired quickly, her face turning pink. "I mean, he doesn't seem that…" She trailed off, looking over at Kagura. The young girl was looking out of the window, her eyes vacant. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Tohru cried suddenly, feeling ashamed. "We barely know each other well enough to—"

"It's because…when we were little." Kagura's voice was quiet, but commanding. Tohru's hand drifted off of the closet handle and grabbed onto the sheets in her arm as she listened to Kagura's story.

"We were never really close before. You know…I had heard stories about the cat. He's dangerous, he's evil…he's cursed." Tohru felt something rise in her throat at Kagura's words.

"I was brainwashed into that. I thought…I always thought, the cat was stupid. He didn't belong with us—with us _real_ Zodiac.

"But then…one day, I was out in the garden. He was there. I didn't see him at first. I was playing with the other children. I don't know how old I was. Four? Five? But there he was, sitting behind the trees. He was…lonely." Kagura's eyes were closed as she retold the story.

"Everyone knew who he was but me. After all, I had never seen the cat. When I went up to him to ask if he wanted to play with us…I saw the beads." She let out a heavy sigh, and Tohru felt her eyes well up with tears. "I saw the beads, and I wanted to run. To scream. I thought I was cursed. I thought I was going to die. I thought…so many things," she added quietly, tracing an invisible pattern on the frosty window. "But all I could do was just stand there and stare at him. And then he totally freaked out. He yelled and screamed at me, thrashed in the trees. He said things like 'stop staring!' 'get away!' 'I'm sick of everyone doing this!' 'leave me alone if you hate me so much!' 'I hate you!' All sorts of mean, confused, evil things. But they didn't affect me. It didn't hurt. Because, in his eyes, I saw…tears. I saw tears. He was sad. He was lonely, helpless, afraid. And, forgetting all the stories that had been drilled into my mind, I wanted to help him. I wanted to be his friend."

Kagura sighed, leaning her forehead against the cold window. Tohru hurriedly wiped away tears. "I just grabbed his hand and forced him to come out. Everyone else ran, but I stayed with him. All we did was pass a ball back and forth. He was wary of me. I'm sure he hated me." Kagura smiled sadly. "I guess…I _still_ want to help him. And he…_still_ hates me."

Tohru let out a sob. Kagura looked up, startled.

"Tohru-kun? What did I do?"

Tohru wiped at her eyes hurriedly. "It's just…that's just…such a sad story!" She looked up at Kagura, smiling nervously. "You guys have all had it so rough, but there's always something there. You guys are…he doesn't hate you, Kagura-san! I'm sure he…I'm sure he loves you." As a sister, she added thoughtfully, but she didn't care. "Kagura-san, I—I—" She shoved the sheets into Kagura's hands. "I'll be right back!"

Without any warning, she raced down the hall and took a sharp right. Hammering on the door ahead of her, she heard a groan. "Whaaat?" it asked.

"Let me in!" Tohru said quietly.

"W-What?" the groggy voice asked.

"Kyo, I need to tell you something!"

There were noises. A crash. A yell. Some obscenities Tohru chose to ignore. Finally, the door opened, and there stood a disheveled Kyo, looking at her through half-closed lids.

"What?"

"Kyo, I—I—" Tohru felt tears falling from her eyes again. Kyo became visibly alarmed.

"Tohru?"

"I didn't know…I didn't know…" Tohru let out another sob, and before she knew what she was doing, threw her arms around Kyo. He let out a strangled muffle, but soon enough he was a cat, being strangled by Tohru's embrace.

"T-Tohru, what you _talking _about?"

"About the kids! When you were little! How they all ran away…how they were all scared…" Tohru squeezed him tighter. He coughed.

"Did Kagura tell you that?"

"She told me the story! It was beautiful!" Tohru set him on the ground before her, eyes glistening with tears. "Kyo, you have to tell her. _Soon._ She's just so…lost. And confused. She wants to help you. You _have_ to tell her! Soon! Or else she'll think that she and you will still end up together soon…"

Kyo sighed heavily. The cat strutted back into his room, dragging his clothes with him. "I…guess I'll have to."

And then the door was closed in Tohru's face. But she didn't care. She had a lot to think about that night.

* * *

Kyo woke up early the next morning, like usual. Yawning, he stepped out of his bedroom to see the early dawn light. Shielding his eyes, he stepped away from the window. He hurried past and down the hall towards the kitchen. He'd grab a quick glass of milk, and then he could go work on his daily training…

"KYO-KUN!" A warm body jumped to him, wrapping itself around his left arm.

"Kagura!" he yelled, trying to shake her off of his arm. He had forgotten all about her. So much for his blissfully quiet morning.

The sudden thought of Kagura telling Tohru the story made him feel sick. His arm fell limp, and he continued to walk towards the kitchen, allowing Kagura to cling onto his arm.

He didn't want Tohru to feel sorry for him. That's not how a relationship worked. He had been hoping to keep that embarrassing moment in his childhood hidden. But it was too late now. He was going to get sympathetic expressions from Tohru all day now. How irritating…

"Kagura!" he barked suddenly. "Get _off_ of me, all right?"

Surprisingly, she detached herself almost immediately. Kyo was momentarily shocked, staring at her. Her head was bent, and she was now standing behind him, arms crossed. Shaking his head, he stepped into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

As he grabbed for the milk, he paused, head hidden behind the door of the fridge. Tohru's words haunted his mind.

_"You **have** to tell her! Soon!"_

His stomach was unpleasantly knotted. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have.

"Uh—Kagura?"

"Yes, dearest?" she asked, leaping up beside him instantaneously. Kyo jumped, heart racing. Why was he so jumpy, anyway?

It wasn't like he hated Kagura, or anything. He didn't. Really. He liked her—like a sister, like a friend. Even though she was annoying and clingy, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. Something like _this,_ especially, was going to devastate her.

"Er—that is…" He looked up from his feet. Kagura was watching him with her wide eyes, a small frown tugging at her lips. He hated to see her frown. He preferred her smiling.

"Nevermind," he sighed heavily. Tohru was going to kill him. At least _she_ had had the guts to tell Yuki. But Kagura was a different matter. She couldn't keep a secret. And it's not like he wanted her to hate him forever.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice unusually caring and, well, quiet. Kyo looked up, trying his hardest to act carefree.

"What? Oh yea. Whatever. It doesn't matter." He waved a hand airily at her and turned around to head out to the backyard. Confrontation would have to wait.

A hand grasped his arm. He flinched, but the hand didn't let go. "Kyo-kun? What's wrong?"

Her voice. That tone…it was irritating. No, not that…scary. It was scary. It was too kind, too nice. She had to know, she had to know…

"NOTHING!" he yelled suddenly, wrenching his arm away from her hand. Where had _that_ come from? "Just _go. Away._"

Too late, he realized his words had hurt her. She bit her bottom lip. "Well…okay. But—um—Kyo-kun, did you notice anything weird about Tohru-kun last night?"

Kyo paused. "Last night? Um…no. Why should I? I didn't see her after she left with you, you know. So stop assuming!"

Kagura looked at him quizzically. "…I'm not saying that."

Kyo felt his face flush. "Oh. Well. No. I mean, I didn't notice anything wrong." Except for the fact she was bawling her eyes out, he thought darkly.

Kagura didn't move, and he knew. He stopped at the door, sighing heavily and leaning his forehead against the wood. "What's wrong?" he asked drearily.

"Nothing!" Kagura said hurriedly, brightly. Too brightly. "Nothing! I was just…I mean I'm just…"

Kyo turned around, knowing the moment had come. Oh Lord, he thought desperately, give me strength to survive through Kagura. I'll need it.

"You…can…tell me. What's wrong. Or whatever," Kyo said awkwardly. Kagura looked up at him, a nervous expression on his face. "Because…" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I have something to tell you too."

Kyo led Kagura outside, heart thumping.

From behind the kitchen door, Tohru breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"So…um…about that getting married thing."

Kagura looked up, startled. Kyo and Kagura sat side by side on the deck, Kagura clutching her hands tightly together on her lap. Kyo sat, splayed out, his eyes wandering anywhere but Kagura.

"W-What about it?"

The tremble in Kagura's words shouldn't have been there. He frowned slightly, turning his gaze to the sky.

"It—It's not going to happen." Kyo was expecting Kagura to laugh and say something like of course it will, are you crazy? But instead, he got no reply. Not even a slap, or a punch.

This silence from Kagura was the worst thing.

"Kagura?" he asked.

"How…how come?" she asked in a quiet voice. Kyo stood up abruptly.

"Wait, what?" he asked sharply.

"How come?" Kagura repeated, her eyes downcast and focusing on her fidgeting fingers. Kyo didn't reply at first, surprised at her reaction.

"How come you're not…yelling and punching and stuff?" Kyo asked stupidly. The glare Kagura sent him was enough to silence his questioning.

"Because—Because…" Kyo took a deep breath, focusing his mouth to say the right words. "Because I'm with someone else. All right? It's hard to marry you when I'm going to be with someone else." True, he didn't know _exactly_ how long they'd be together, but still…

Kagura's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She looked up at Kyo, bottom lip trembling. He furrowed his brow. Wait. Where was the punching, the screaming, the part where he got thrown into a wall? The last thing he had expected was for her to…to _cry._

But there it was happening, right in front of him. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her lips were trembling. Actually, her whole body was trembling. She let out a lonely hiccup. Kyo felt immensely guilty.

"W-Who is she?"

Oh no. "Uh…Tohru," he said quietly.

Kagura sniffed. "What? I couldn't hear you."

Kyo sighed heavily. "Tohru. All right? Tohru Honda. The girl who's worried sick about you and how you'll feel about this."

Kagura let out a ragged sob, causing Kyo to feel even guiltier. Before he could try to calm her down, she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"I—I _knew_ it would never happen! I kn-knew you didn't love me! Or even _LIKE_ me!" Her voice was muffled, but Kyo got the gist of her words.

"That's not true!" he said defensively. "I like you!"

Kagura's answer was a sob. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, do you…do you have to cry?" he asked.

"I—I love you, Kyo-kun! Why don't you love me back?" Kagura had lifted her face from her hands, and Kyo looked away hurriedly. He hated seeing a girl cry. Her words made him all the more uncomfortable.

"I—I don't know." He responded lamely. "Maybe it's because you—you smothered me or something. I don't know! I just see you as a sister, or a friend. That's it."

Kagura hiccupped. "What does she have that I don't?"

Kyo opened his mouth to answer, but he realized he didn't have one. Closing it again, he thought. "You two are just so different. I don't know. But you're both fine, or whatever. I just never felt _that_ way about you." He looked nervously at her. She was now looking at the door, her eyes somewhere else. He was _terrible_ at explaining things like these.

"You're not—you don't…you know, you won't hate her, will you?" Kyo asked nervously. Kagura took a moment before she shook her head.

"I guess I always knew…" She sighed heavily. "I have to leave. I'll—I'll see you later, okay, Kyo-kun?" Before he could stop her she was off the deck and running through the trees. He stood up suddenly.

"Kagura! What the hell? You're going the opposite direction!"

"Kyo…let her go."

He whirled around to see Tohru in the doorway, shivering in the early morning chill. Her voice was unusually sad. "I feel…so badly," she whispered, her voice quivering. Kyo sighed heavily.

"Not another crying girl, _please._"

Tohru smiled nervously. "I'm not going to cry. She just…last night, she spoke of you so—lovingly. It made me almost jealous, I guess." Tohru frowned slightly. Once again, Kyo decided she looked much better when she smiled.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of your guys' relationship! I wish—I wish…"

"Oh, look, it doesn't matter we knew each other forever. Time doesn't make the relationship." Kyo waved a hand at her, standing up. "Let's go back inside, it's cold out here."

"But Kyo! Your training!"

Kyo paused, but then shrugged. "I think I can miss it _one_ day, don't you?"

Tohru smiled at him. "Yes, I think so." Then she paused. "Do you think she'll be all right?"

"Kagura?" Kyo snorted, stepping into the house beside Tohru. "She's already taken it better than Yuki did. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Tohru nodded. "Me too."


	10. In School

**A/N: **Ohmygoodness. The temptation to look at that site Audley posted was great, but I resisted. It's an AWESOME offer of you, m'dear, but I'm an old fashioned type who likes the angsty waiting and then getting the books and cherishing them for life. Haha, you know I'm cool. And yea, I DID say Kagura's story was probably going to be so opposite you'd die laughing at me. Okay, not the laughing bit, but you get it.

Oh, and the next chapter will be a kind of continuation from the end of this one. So yea, just to let you know in advance, it doesn't end there. Nu-uh. We can't let Kyo's angsting go unanswered! And yea, I call Uo and Hana by their first names in this chapter. I felt like it. Heh.

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Furuba, but I ownz j00.

MY REVIEWERS. WHAT CAN I SAY. I LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS. I could kiss you all right now, if it weren't disgusting and/or impossible. Yea, that's right. My reviews are now at the BIG 111! Yea, you know it's a magical number. At only nine chapters! This is definitely my biggest success EVER. I'd love to make it like 20 chapters and get 400 reviews, but that's pushing it, no? I don't think my plottage would even go that far. BUT ANYWAY. I LOVE YOU ALL.

**What Can Come of Cooking**

Tohru walked down the empty halls of the school. It was still early, but she had come in to bring in a project. She had also been hoping to tell Arisa and Saki about Kyo and herself.

But of course, she had forgotten Arisa liked to sleep in until the last possible moment, and Saki was off walking Megumi to his school. Tohru sighed and leaned against the wall, wondering what to do. A few students drifted aimlessly through the halls, but it was still too early for the usual bustling crowd.

Just then, she spotted an orange mop of hair vanish behind a corner. She paused, suddenly erect and alert. Had he seen her? Well, he had to, she was nearly the only one in the hallway. But…why was he avoiding her?

Tohru stepped lightly down the hall, gripping her bag tightly to keep her trembling fingers steady. She passed at the corner and peeked around it. She saw Kyo fiddling with a locker absent-mindedly. A scowl creased his face, and she knew he was thinking about something other than his locker combination.

She continued her soundless walking until she was right behind him. "Surprise!" she cried, smiling widely. Kyo jumped, but she couldn't see the expression on his face. He didn't turn around either.

"Kyo?" she asked, walking up so she was leaning against the wall of lockers beside him. She looked over to see his hand on the lock, but he wasn't moving it around to any numbers. He was looking at the lockers in front of him, his eyes glazes.

"Um…hello?" Tohru poked his arm. He jumped again, looking over at her. He blinked a number of times.

"Oh. Hey."

"Didn't you know it was me when I yelled surprise?" Tohru cocked her head curiously. Kyo averted his eyes back to his lock. Tohru felt something like hurt stab at her chest.

"Yea. Sure, I did. Why?"

"No reason, I guess," Tohru informed him hurriedly, tugging on a strand of brown hair thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kyo said quickly. Tohru's shoulders slumped. She was a very empathetic person. She _knew_ he was sad. She could feel it.

"I _know_ something's wrong," she voiced. "Why can't you tell me?"

Kyo paused, and then shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Okay?" He opened his locker door, but it opened on the other side. It did nothing to hide Kyo's face from Tohru's. He hurriedly grabbed his books.

"Okay," Tohru replied quietly, knowing it would be useless to continue to prod him. Before she could stop herself though, she blurted, "I'm sorry if it has anything to do with me!"  
Kyo slammed the locker door more ferociously then he needed to. Tohru saw his brow was furrowed, and she knew she had said the wrong thing. She tried to hopelessly recover. "Um—um—I mean, that is…"

"Don't you have a class to go to?" Kyo snapped waspishly. Tohru felt something like a rock knock all of the air out of her. She thought he'd be a little nicer now, since they were together…

"I guess," she said hesitantly. Kyo didn't reply. Instead, he just turned around and marched down the hall. Tohru watched him leave, utterly perplexed.

* * *

As Kyo turned the corner, he paused, letting out a deep breath. He hadn't realized he had been holding it all the way down the hall. His shoulders sagged, his head falling limp. Why was he being such a jerk to her? _She_ didn't even do anything…

Kyo's hand trembled with anger. What he felt didn't even make sense. Letting out a strangled noise of anguish, he slammed a balled up fist into the lockers beside him. It almost dented the tough metal. Kyo was breathing heavily, feeling something writhe within him. Tohru didn't deserve to be yelled at. She hadn't been anything but cheerful and nice and—and wonderful. And here he was, being a total jerk when she was asking questions she the right to ask.

"But why…" his voice paused and then drifted off into nothing. His thoughts finished the question for him. But why was he starting to feel something like…regret?

* * *

Tohru stood by those lockers for the rest of the morning. When Arisa and Saki came to talk to her, she still didn't move. She vaguely remembered the excitement she had felt that morning at telling her two best friends about Kyo and herself. But now…was she going to? He had seemed so distant and so angry…

Only the ringing of the bell snapped Tohru out of her trance. Grabbing her bag from the ground beside her, Tohru realized her legs were unsteady. She stood, shaking, until she fell to the ground. Something stopped her from slamming head face into the floor, though. Looking up, she saw Momiji's hands clasped onto her arm. "Tohru?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Tohru let out a nervous laugh, standing up again. She stamped her feet a little to get the feeling back into them. "I guess I had been standing for so long, they kind of fell asleep…"

Momiji's expression turned questioning. "Why were you standing there, anyway?"  
Tohru bit her lip. "Um…because there was nothing else to do?"

Momiji watched her with the suspicion of a child who thought she had taken his favourite toy. "Something's wrong with you, Tohru. You're…sad."

Tohru felt her eyes starting to brim with tears. Shaking her head viciously, she quickly dabbed at her eyes with a sleeve. "Nothing's wrong Momiji, don't worry."

He continued to watch her, and Tohru knew he was concerned. But he shouldn't be! "Nothing's wrong, Momiji-kun. I just got into a little argument with…someone."  
Momiji leaned closer so he could whisper. "Did you fight with Kyo?"

Tohru turned pale. "Wha? N-N-No! What gave you t-that idea?" she asked, her voice shrill. She laughed nervously, and knew her behaviour was giving the truth away. Momiji only shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry about getting into a fight with Kyo. He's probably just sleepy or something. He'll come back to his senses!" Momiji gave Tohru his usual grin, which sent her into smiling timidly.

"I hope so."

Momiji winked at her. "It's probably just a lot for him to deal with. You know how Kyo was never a people person, right?"

Tohru felt something like hope rise in her chest. "Yea, you're right, Momiji-kun!"

Momiji only smiled once more, and then turned and bound off to class. Tohru smiled again. Momiji seemed to know a lot more than he let on.

Later that day, Tohru walked to homeroom feeling considerably more hopeful. Maybe it had just been a bad morning for Kyo or something. She hoped now he'd be in a better mood.

To her dismay though, Kyo was off in the corner of the room, looking angrier than usual. Arisa and Saki sat up near the front, talking to each other. Tohru tried to decide who she should talk to, and realized it was safer to go see her two friends at the moment.

The minute she was within talking distance, Arisa spoke. "Tohru, what did you do to Orangey over there? He's been in a bad mood all day. You should have seen him in Biology. Nearly ripped the classroom apart."

"I heard he was just very angry," Saki interrupted, sneaking a small tidbit of some kind of mystery food into her mouth. Arisa frowned.

"Yea, well, it was pretty crazy anyway." Arisa and Saki began to bicker about the difference between ripping a classroom apart and just being angry. Tohru tuned them out though, and instead turned hesitantly to look at Kyo. She blushed when she realized he had been looking at her, frowning. But the minute she turned his way, his head turned to look out the window. She knew he hadn't been watching her admiringly or anything. The expression on his face was angry enough to scare a small child into hysterics.

"Tohru? Tohrruuu?" Tohru's head turned back to Arisa and Saki, who were both smirking in that I-know-more-than-you-think way.

"What?" she asked stupidly. Arisa jerked her head in Kyo's direction.

"Something going on with you two?" she asked pleasantly. Tohru paused.

"We just—got in an argument this morning."

"A lover's quarrel, perhaps?" Saki suggested nonchalantly. Tohru blanched.

"W-What? N-No! No! That's not—we just—it's…complicated?" Tohru hung her head in shame. Arisa and Saki exchanged looks. Tohru realized her hands were beginning to tremble again. She curled them into fists to steady them. "I was going to tell you guys," she said in a quiet whisper. Arisa only flapped a hand at her.

"That's not what _I'm_ worried about." She glanced over at Saki. "Are you?"

The serious girl shook her head slowly. "No, it's the other thing."

Tohru looked up. "Other…thing?"

Arisa and Saki simultaneously looked in Kyo's direction. Tohru sighed heavily.

"He just…was really distant this morning. He was pretty angry. I'm a bit worried." She heard her voice quavering, and took a deep breath.

"Oh, that's it?" Arisa's casual tone sent Tohru sitting straighter.

"That's it?" she repeated bleakly.

"Well, I mean, he's probably just worried. This is probably all an overload to his mind. He just needs some time."

Tohru rarely heard such advice coming from Arisa's mouth. "Uo-chan, are you okay?" Her friend nodded.

"Just go _do_ something about it! Seeing you two like this could drive anyone up the wall!" Arisa gave Tohru a little shove out of her chair, and in less than five seconds Tohru found herself standing in front of Kyo's desk.

He ignored her. He knew she was there though, it was obvious by the way his eyes flicked in her direction, but then back out to the window. She took a deep breath, steadying herself for the conversation they were about to have.

"What?" he asked snappishly, causing Tohru to take a wounded step back.

"Um…hi?"

"Hi." His answer was sharp and short. Tohru steadied herself and tried again.

"So…how are you?"

"Not good."

"…Oh." She paused, and then kneeled down beside the desk so she was level with the desktop. "Is there something I can do to help?" she asked sincerely, noticing that Kyo was flexing his curled fists on the desktop. She waited anxiously for a reply.

"No. There's not."

Tohru sighed. "Oh. I just—well…does it have to do with Kagura?"

A frost silence ensued her words. She rushed to save it.

"I—I mean, if you really love her, I'm not going to stand in your way. If you want to be with her again, then—"  
"Tohru. I was never with her."

Pause.

"All right."

Another pause. This one was longer. More frigid. Tohru realized she should have worn a scarf or a sweater or something. "Well, I'll just…go then." She stood up abruptly, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Then she heard words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. "I just thought that we were…right enough to talk about stuff like this." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I hope I'm not wrong." Then she turned on her heel and walked back to the front of the class, where she sat beside Arisa and Saki. And then, without warning, she let her head fall onto Saki's shoulder and she began to silently cry.

* * *

It was the end of the day. Kyo felt hollow inside as he tromped down the hall towards the doors. He couldn't go home. He just couldn't. Seeing Tohru there would make things even worse.

But…_why?_ What had suddenly come over him that made him into some kind of monster? Why was he suddenly having second thoughts about their relationship?

As he walked out into the brilliant sunlight, he decided to go walking in the park. He needed to think. He hated how he had acted that morning, but…well, that's what happened, and Tohru was just going to have to accept his behaviour.

But when he saw her crying in homeroom…

Brushing that thought away, Kyo strode across the road, his grip tight on one of his backpack straps. Now, he needed to sort out his thoughts.

It was all becoming too…_heavy_ for him. He didn't know that the relationship between Tohru and himself would have such an impact on some people. Yuki's reaction was only a bit worrisome. But Kagura, whom he had expected (and much rather preferred) to burst into some kind of fighting machine, had cried instead. Now, he hated making girls cry. Especially when he didn't mean to, and when he didn't _want_ them to. But now…

Well, was he even ready for this? He was still in high school, cursed by the Zodiac, and very incompetent. He could be vulgar, rude, and already knew from today that he could make those he cared most for burst into tears. It wasn't a comforting thought, knowing that.

He stopped on the sidewalk to stare at the flowers on the side. He had picked that bouquet for Tohru here…Augh! Why was this happening? One second he was against them being together and wanted to break up, and the next thing you know, he was reminiscing about all the good times! He was as indecisive as ever.

Why were all these thoughts coming now, anyway? It didn't make any sense. Being with Tohru made him happy. Seeing her cry made him hurt. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't he happy?

"I'm just not used to it," he muttered, trying to console himself or find excuses for the tense feelings he was having. "I'll accustom to it. It's just…" he let his mutterings fade into the air. It's just that he wasn't used to people noticing him, people paying attention to him. He felt a little…anxious, being with Tohru. How should he act? What should he do? Could he _never_ be grouchy anymore?

Kicking a foot against the metal pole of a nearby streetlight, Kyo sighed heavily. He knew what he had to do, and he didn't look forward to it.

* * *

Tohru waited anxiously at home, wringing the hem of her skirt over and over again. She still hadn't changed out of her school uniform, which was definitely a first. Yuki was at a student council meeting, and Shigure was in his office. Tohru knew that Kyo was coming home purposely slow. But she wouldn't let him get away _that_ easily.

She had a plan. She hated making plans, and she hated being sneaky, but she needed Kyo to realize something.

Just then, the door creaked open. She gave a little squeak and hid behind the corner of the foyer. She heard the sound of footsteps, then the door closing. Then rustling as he took off his shoes. And just when he walked up, he looked at Tohru, not in the least surprised.

"Hi!" she cried, trying to be cheerful. Inside, her stomach was jelly. Kyo looked down at her coolly.

"Hey."

Silence. Tohru fidgeted. Then, they both burst into words at the same time.

"Kyo, I want you to know—"

"Tohru, we need to talk—"

They both paused. Tohru stopped, blushing profusely. Why did she suddenly feel like a little schoolgirl around him? "Oh, well, um…" She knew talking was never good. It led to excuses and then break ups. She couldn't handle that. Not when she had come to realize how much she cared for Kyo. "You see, I'd let you go first, but…" She fiddled with her fingers. Kyo's eyebrows rose in surprise at her words. "But I…I need to show you something."

One of Kyo's hands was still clutching onto the one backpack strap that was slung over his shoulder. She saw him shift uneasily. "All right. What do you need to show me?"

In the time limit of two seconds, Tohru took in everything about Kyo. His orange hair that was wonderfully individual and hanging in front of his eyes expertly, the burgundy orbs that looked down at her warily. She noticed his height, and the casual way he stood. And yet, the way his hair and his body were positioned, he looked incredibly handsome. How could she have not noticed this before…before they got together?

And then it came back to her in a blinding flash. That night in the kitchen, when she had been cooking supper. The conviction in Kyo's words echoed in her mind, the way he watched her and made sure she listened. The expression on his face, his overall shyness…and the kiss. Oh, how had she forgotten _that?_ It had been perfect. Were they avoiding everything since, just because it was awkward, or strange? Well, she didn't care. She wanted to bring back what both of them had felt at that moment.

Coming back to Earth, she looked up at Kyo. He continued to watch her, silent. She could see he was tense though. It was obvious. Sending a quick prayer of hope, she took a step closer to Kyo. His back stiffened. She grabbed his arm quickly, letting her hand drift down to his until she clasped it tightly. He looked down, then up at her, confused. She looked at him, eyes starting to brim with tears. "I want what we had again," she whispered. He looked at her closely, and she knew he was trying to think of an answer. "You don't have to say anything right now," she insisted hurriedly, hearing her voice come out shakier than she would have liked. "I just don't like getting into fights with people I care about." She paused, and then continued. "With people I love."

Kyo's eyes widened at an alarming speed. Tohru felt his hand grip hers tighter, just out of shock at her words. Immediately she felt uncomfortable at what she had said, and knew Kyo felt that way too. But there was no way to erase her words. Then, without thinking three times (she had already thought twice about it), Tohru stood up on the balls of her feet and kissed Kyo soundly on the lips. He didn't respond at first, but the kiss deepened unexpectedly, with Tohru moving her hands from his to his hair, just like that day in the kitchen. As she felt his hands wrap around her hips, she almost grinned. She felt strangely free with her actions.

She didn't care what Kyo had wanted to talk about. That could come later, if need be. Right now, all she needed was to know Kyo was there to keep her safe, to keep her company…to love her. She knew that word was alarming in itself, but she was proud. She had told Kyo what she truly felt.

And now, hopefully, he was showing what _he_ truly felt.


	11. In the Sohma House

**A/N: **I'm the slowest person eveeer. So sorry! I hope this chapter isn't too abrupt/boring/really ugly. Heh. I haven't written in a while. Erm.

**Disclaimer: **I think we've all gotten the gist of this, don't you? Not mine. Fin.

**Ooooh! You guys! I have soo many reviews! This is like the most successful story I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you guys! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME, HEART-WARMING REVIEWS. Seriously. They make my day sooo much brighter. Thanks a ton!**

**What Can Come of Cooking**

Kyo pulled away from Tohru, breathless. It was those few seconds of silence that caused Kyo to blurt out a question.

"Who _are_ you?" he uttered out. Tohru looked deeply troubled, and she dropped her hands away from Kyo, wrapping them around her waist.

"Oh my goodness," she mumbled quietly. "I'm so rude! I'm sorry!" She bowed apologetically towards Kyo, but he grabbed her shoulder in mid-movement.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, straightening her up. "You didn't _do_ anything that was rude!"

"I—I…" Tohru's voice trailed off. "I should have let you talked first."

Kyo was about to agree, but he paused. Wait. _Did_ he wish she had let him go first? Just what had he been planning on telling her, anyway? "It's…it's all right," he said hesitantly. There. Okay. So he _hadn't_ wanted to go first. He hadn't really wanted to tell Tohru anything. Was it just because he was scared? Insecure?

Tohru's face brightened slightly. "I really don't know what came over me…" she let out a little giggle. "I guess you just seemed really distant." She looked up at him, her happy face suddenly creased with lines of worry. "Kyo, is there something wrong?" Her tone was sad, worried. "Is there something you…want to tell me?"

Kyo turned his head away from her eyes. They seemed to be able to look right through him. "I'm fine," he reassured her quickly. "I just…" He trailed off. "Nevermind."

Tohru sighed quietly, but Kyo pretended he hadn't heard it.

"Kyo…"

"Where is everyone?" he asked abruptly.

"Yuki-kun's not home yet, and Shigure is in his office."

"Working?" Kyo questioned with a snort. Tohru fidgeted. He could tell she was still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Isn't that what he does in there?"

"I actually don't know," Kyo told her darkly. He knew this was just idle chit chat. Sooner or later Tohru would ask him what was wrong again. He was stalling, and Tohru was just being polite. Damnit.

"Do you think it's right?" he suddenly blurted out. Tohru looked up, a little startled. "Oh, you knew I was going to say something sooner or later," Kyo snapped, running a hand through his hair. For a second he remembered the feeling of Tohru's hands there instead…he shivered, and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"Do I think what is right?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. This!" Kyo made a sweeping motion around him. Tohru cocked her head, confused.

"The…house?" she asked. Kyo glared at her; she shrank back.

"I mean—no. Sorry. _Not_ the house. This—This whole thing. This relationship stuff. _Us._"

It looked as if Tohru was about to cry. Kyo felt instantly terrible, but tried to hold his ground. "I'm just asking," he told her sharply. "Just answer, okay?"

"Um…well…" Tohru fiddled with her fingers. She fiddled with her hair. She scuffed a socked foot on the hardwood floor. Kyo realized how uncomfortable he'd made her, but he really didn't care. There was a nagging voice at the back of his head, something he was trying desperately to ignore…

"It's only right, if…if we both want to do it," she said quietly, so quietly Kyo had to strain to hear. When he finally realized what she had said, the impact of her words hit him. She was right. She was _so_ right. "I mean," she continued shakily, "I don't want you to feel like this is forced on you. If you're uncomfortable being—you know—close or something with somebody, we can take it slow!" She looked up at him hopefully, but then looked at the floor again. "Or…we could…"

Her unfinished sentence hung in the air. They both knew; _or we could break up._ Kyo suddenly felt very cold. He needed to answer. He needed to answer right _now._

But he couldn't. Some unseen force was choking back his voice, holding back his words. He tried to speak, tried to say something that would solve this sudden problem that had grown around them. But instead, all he could do was turn and run down the hall.

_What the hell?_ He cursed mentally. Without even thinking, he found himself, panting, on the roof. _What am I **doing?** Why am I running away from her? I…I **love** her!_

He collapsed onto his knees, pounding his hands together as he thought. Okay, so what was going on with him? Everything was fine; everything was perfect, until he had told Kagura. It wasn't that he loved Kagura. Oh no. In fact, he could barely stand her. The only thing was…well, her reaction. Just _what_ would be the reaction of others? Not just that…what was _his_ reaction? What was he getting himself into?

"I'm not ready for this," he mumbled quietly. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't. Kyo couldn't be in a real relationship. He couldn't ever…he couldn't ever be _together_ with someone. There would always be his little wall, that wall he had built up around him over the years. It couldn't just dissolve in only a few months, in only a few weeks! No. He couldn't do it. He couldn't deal with the pressure. It was too much.

"Relationships aren't my thing," he muttered to himself again, punching his hands together harder and harder as his brain began to whir and click faster and faster.

"Why not?" a quiet voice asked from beside him. Kyo yelped and leapt into the air, heart beating wildly. He looked over at the ladder with dread. He saw Tohru standing there, only above her waist visible. She had a worried frown on her face, and he knew she wouldn't leave him alone now.

"I—I don't know." His voice had faltered. Shoot. Why did he always have to get so soft around Tohru, anyway?

She climbed the rest of the ladder and sat on the roof. Not too close, but not too far. With a sinking heart, he saw she was wearing his sweater.

"You're wearing my sweater," he said idly. Tohru nodded, giving the air a small smile. Both of them were looking out at the trees, but not at each other.

"Yea…you told me to wear it whenever I came out, remember?"  
Kyo nodded. "Yea…"

"Kyo, why do you think you can't do this?" Well, she cut right to the point. He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye to see her hands on the roof as she looked at him, a look of confusion and heart-breaking sadness written all over her face.

"I just…I can't," Kyo replied firmly. "Ever since…" His sentence drifted away. Tohru looked at him nervously.

"Kyo?"

"Huh?"

"Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because you'll think I'm stupid!" He snapped, punching his fists together again. The loud noise startled Tohru, but he kept rushing on. "You'll think I'm getting soft, and that I'm actually a bundle of emotions. You'll think I'm some poor lost soul who needs some damn guidance! Well, I DON'T!"

"…I never said you did," Tohru told him with a quiver in her voice. Kyo sighed.

"This whole…relationship thing just sent me on edge. I mean, I've never actually 'been' in one, or whatever. I didn't know it would be this…"

"Stressful?" Tohru put in.

Kyo nodded, but then stopped, turning around to look at her. "Wait, what?"

"Stressful," Tohru repeated calmly.

"You think…you feel…what?" he asked, suddenly feeling very childish.

"Kyo, you're not the _only_ one who's nervous or scared about this! Do you wonder about me at all? I'm not…I'm not confident or anything! I'm always so scared you'll hate me, or that I'll do the wrong thing, or that…that _this_ will happen. I don't want doubts, though, Kyo."

Her tone almost broke his heart. Choking on incoherent words, Kyo finally managed an, "Me neither."

It was the first real smile he had seen on Tohru in a while. He smiled back, tentatively.

"It'll take a while," she informed him.  
"I know," Kyo replied sulkily. "It can't actually all come together magically." He laughed scornfully. Tohru was silent, and when she spoke it was very quietly.

"So you're not…going to break up with me?"

Kyo's head jerked up. Had he been that obvious? "I didn't want to," he mumbled. "I was just…scared." The last word made him blush. This was about the first time he had ever admitted his feelings to such an extent.

Tohru smiled. "Me too. But we can work through this, right?"  
Kyo paused, then nodded. "Right."

"And we won't have doubts, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll tell each other the truth?"

"Right."

"And you'll help me make dinner tonight?"

"Right—HEY!" Kyo cried as Tohru leapt up, giggling. "That's cheating!" he yelled at her. Tohru only scrambled down the ladder as fast her legs could carry her. Kyo followed after her, grinning at the sudden change in their conversation. _This_ was more to his liking.

"What if I screw up the food?" he asked, running down the hall after her. He heard a laugh. "What if I poison it or something and when everyone gets sick they blame it on you?"

Kyo turned the corner sharply, running headfirst into someone. "Augh!" he cried, clutching the corner of his head, which had ricocheted off of the body and onto the wall. He looked up, blinking unsteadily to see Yuki standing in front of him.

"Oh." He paused. "Hi."

"What were you talking about, about poison and things?" Kyo ignored Yuki and craned his neck to see over his head of silver hair.

"Where'd you come from?" he questioned in an answer.

"The door to my room is right beside you," Yuki informed him dryly. Blinking again, Kyo looked to his right to see it was true.

"Oh. Well." He shrugged and began to walk around Yuki. He stood there, silently, without reacting. This irked Kyo for some reason. He was about to turn around and question his actions when a call from downstairs floated towards the two of them.

"Kyoooo! There are some vegetables down here that need to be chopped!"

Kyo sighed heavily. Looking up again, he saw that Yuki had vanished into his room. Shrugging, Kyo ran down the stairs.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…_

Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as normal could get around the Sohma household, anyway. Things between Kyo and Tohru were getting better all of the time. They had gone from post-awkward conversation stage to real boyfriend and girlfriend stage. Finally, there wasn't half as much pressure as both had recently felt.

Tohru yawned, stepping out of her bedroom door early in the morning. Slipping on socks, she padded softly down the hall. Yawning again, she tried to decide what to make for breakfast. It was Sunday, and she was trying to choose what to do today as well.

"I guess I could go grocery shopping," she thought, sighing a bit. She was a bit sick of grocery shopping, especially going on her own. And she hated dragging Kyo there, considering he hated going anyway. Yuki was still keeping well away from being alone with her, for the time being, and Shigure was just too busy to go shopping!

Without even realizing it, Tohru found herself in front of Shigure's old study, or Kyo's bedroom. Well, it _was_ just outside of the kitchen. Pausing, she knocked hesitantly. No answer. She knocked again. This time, there was a shift and a groan.

"Kyo?" she asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

A mumble. Another groan. Some scuffling noises.

"Kyo?" she questioned into the crack at the door, smiling to herself at the trouble he was having getting up.

"Whassat?" she heard him ask from inside, his voice still slurred with sleep.

"It's me, Kyo. Tohru," she told him slowly. A few seconds later, the door in front of her opened. She looked up, startled, to see a shirtless Kyo, who was scratching his back and yawning. She blushed a deep red; thankful he was still wearing pyjama pants.

"It's earlier than usual," he told her sleepily, rubbing an eye.

"Yea. We usually get up at the same time," Tohru told the floor, trying to fight the strange urge to look up at his bare chest. "But I got up a little earlier today than usual. I just thought I could wake you up."

"Oh…Okay," Kyo answered, a bit confused. "Just lemme get a shirt…hang on…"

When Tohru was sure Kyo had walked back into his room, she looked up, sighing heavily. Had he even cared? Shaking her head, Tohru tried to wipe the vision of a shirtless Kyo out of her mind. Why did he have to be so…well…handsome?

"Okay, I'm back," he said, wearing a sweater that was only halfway zipped up. Tohru, blushing a deep red, quickly zipped it up higher. Kyo startled and looked down, grinning wolfishly.

"What, nervous?" he asked teasingly.

Tohru only blushed more. "It's just—It's distracting!" she stuttered out.

That statement only caused Kyo to grin more. "Really?" he asked softly. Tohru only nodded in response. Kyo leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Tohru melted into his kiss immediately. These types of things were becoming more and more frequent with them.

"Oh dear, dear, dear!" a voice cried from behind Tohru.

And so were those interruptions.

The two leapt away like they were on fire. Shigure looked very pleased with his sneakiness. He giggled into his hand, and Kyo looked like he could beat Shigure up.

"O-Oh! Shigure-san!" Tohru cried nervously. "Good morning! What are you doing up so early?"

"Why, spying, of course!" Shigure cackled, and Kyo looked like he was on the edge of pounding a fist into Shigure.

"Why the hell do you always have to do that?" he yelled. Shigure only grinned in response.

"Kyo-kun, I'm flattered."

Tohru watched nervously as Kyo steadied his breathing. "You're _sick,_" he muttered, grabbing Tohru's arm and dragging her past Shigure towards the kitchen in defiant strides.

"No, no, Kyo-kun! I'm merely _curious_ as to how the teenage relationship works!"

"You're an idiot!" Kyo yelled back, shoving Tohru into the kitchen. She gave a little yelp as she nearly toppled to the ground. She caught herself before she could, though, which was definitely an all-time first.

"He—He likes to pop up unexpectedly, doesn't he?" Tohru asked, giving Kyo a nervous smile as she walked over to the pantry. "So, what would you like for breakfast, Kyo?"

Kyo was still mumbling under his breath as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Um…anything, really. It doesn't matter," he told her before he began to gulp down milk. This action caused Tohru to giggle. Kyo looked over at her with startled eyes.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's just that you really seem like a cat! Cats really like milk, and so do you!" Tohru smiled warmly at him. Kyo shrugged, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I never really thought about it before," he admitted, sliding the carton of milk back in the fridge. As he closed the door, a smile suddenly sparked onto his face. Tohru looked at him cautiously.

"What is it?" she asked almost nervously. Kyo turned to her.

"Say, why don't you skip out on making breakfast?"

Tohru gasped. "What? But—But Kyo, this is part of the agreement! I can't just skip out on one of my duties! That would be so terrible to Shigure-san and Yuki-kun—"

"Oh, who cares what they think?" Kyo asked, waving a hand dismissively. "How about we just grab a quick bowl of cereal and just leave?"

"Leave?" Tohru asked, feeling curious in spite of herself. "Leave to where?"

"Where?" Kyo stood there, thinking for a moment. And then, surprisingly, he gave a bark of laughter. "Who cares? How about we just go walking around Tokyo or something? We've both been so busy lately, especially me with the dojo, I think we should do something." He gave her the innocent look of sincerity that always fooled Tohru. "Don't you?"

She was caught in a dilemma. Going with Kyo was one of the most tempting offers she had ever had, but then again, she had a job…

"As long as I get back before work!" she cried, untying the knot in her apron. Kyo laughed and gave her a high-five.

"All right. So let's grab something quick…"

"How about we don't?" Tohru asked excitedly. "I'm feeling impulsive. How about we just go?"  
Kyo cocked his head to one side, and then nodded slowly. "All right then!" he cried, grabbing her hand. Tohru laughed as he dragged her out the back door and down the path that led to the main street. "Are we officially on a journey?" he asked.

Tohru nodded. A journey sounded fun. "Yes! A journey through Tokyo!" she cried gleefully.

Kyo grinned. It wasn't everyday he would go out and run around Tokyo with someone. But, well, he _had_ been busy lately. And today with Shigure interrupting them, it made him realize just how little space they had at the house. It was time for a day off from everyone.

And hey, if a journey around Tokyo with his girlfriend wouldn't do the trick, what would?

_To Be Continued…_


	12. In the Kitchen Again

**A/N:** Cutting this short, for once. This is the last chapter! I know, I know, I'm crying too, haha. I hope you all enjoy it! It's probably the worst ending chapter ever, but I couldn't THINK of what to do!

**You know the usual—I LOVE YOU ALL TO BEEHIVES AND BEYOND.**

**Disclaimer: **Natsuki Takaya's. Well, except for this messed up fluffy plot.

**What Can Come of Cooking**

"Uh—two please."

"Sir, that's not enough yen."

"What? Yes it is! I counted it out myself!"

"No it's not. See, you've counted it out all wrong."

"No way in hell!"

"Can't you add up? Look, you don't even have…"

"Kyo. Kyo, stop yelling." Tohru poked up behind Kyo. He whirled around to see her.

"Oh. Hey Tohru. Sorry, but this guy just isn't taking my money," he growled, turning around to glare that chunky, bleary-eyed man behind the counter. Kyo's expression didn't seem to affect him.

"He doesn't have enough," the balding man answered. Tohru shook her head slightly as she dug around her wallet and produced the finishing amount of money.

"Here's your ice cream," the man said in a bored tone, handing them two cones of chocolate. Tohru smiled at him.

"Thanks!"

Kyo walked away swiftly. Tohru paused and then ran to caught up with him. Once she did, she giggled.

Kyo glared at her. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just that whole thing! You got really angry at him for the wrong reasons." Tohru smiled at him. Kyo blushed.

"Well, he was being irritating about it. So damn calm and boring…"

Tohru didn't answer, falling in stride with him. Kyo slowed his steps so Tohru could stay with him, for which she was grateful.

"So…" She checked her watch. "It's been one whole hour since our journey started! Where are going to go now?"

Kyo bit his lower lip in thought. "Ice cream at six o'clock in the morning isn't healthy, you know," he informed her suddenly.

"Kyo, _you're_ the one who wanted ice cream."

He shrugged. "I was just letting you know."

The two continued to walk, hand in hand, in companionable silence. Tohru glanced at all the signs around them on the busy main street. She looked over at Kyo.

"I haven't been in this part of Tokyo much."

Kyo shrugged. "I have a bit. It's nice to come down here once in a while."

Tohru nodded, slowly finishing off her ice cream. "So, what do you want to do next?" she asked perkily.

Kyo looked down at her. "Um..I don't know?" he asked, a wary look in his eyes.

"It's just that there's _so_ much to do down here! Look at all these different stores and buildings and—OOH!" She pulled Kyo over to a poster she saw hanging, tacked onto one of the flimsy trees planted in the cement. Kyo grudgingly let himself be dragged over.

"What did you find?" he asked, straightening up to read the sign. Tohru pointed excitedly at it.

"Oh, Kyo, it's _dancing lessons!_"

Kyo's face paled.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Dance lessons! Ballroom dancing! Here!" She bent in to read the smaller print. The paper had a small grand piano in the corner. Kyo eyed it angrily. "It says the building is just around the corner!" Tohru hopped back, looking up at Kyo and smiling. "Don't you think that sounds fun?"

Kyo grimaced. "Dancing? _Ballroom _dancing? Are you serious, Tohru?"

"I—well—it sounds fun…"

"Yea, to a girl! I mean, I don't—It's just—do you seriously think I'm the kind of guy to go out and start ballroom dancing?"

"It says the first lessons are free." Tohru's voice was quiet now. Kyo knew he was going to win the argument, but the feeling of pride didn't last long. The sad look in Tohru's eyes was enough to startle him into uncertainty. Dammit. Having a girlfriend had its complications.

"That is…well…" Kyo grimaced again. Her face looked so sad… "No! Tohru, I'm NOT going to dance in front of a bunch of strangers! I don't—" He sighed and leaned in closer. "I don't even know how to dance, all right?"

"That's what lessons are for!" Tohru cried.

Kyo chuckled. "I'm starting to rub off on you. I don't know if that's a good thing," he said, scratching his head idly. "Dancing is just so…stupid!"

"Kyooo…"

"No. Tohru, no. When I said let's go out and have fun, that didn't exactly include some stupid, stuffy, dancing lessons. All right?"

"Well…" Tohru looked sadly at the poster. Kyo tried to ignore her, and instead, looked at a crack in the sidewalk. "All right. You win, Kyo." Her tone made him grow all the more uncomfortable. Geez, he was softening up! What an old marshmallow he was turning into.

"Fine," he spat, before he could change his mind. "We can go."

Tohru's face immediately brightened. "Really?"

Tohru could have danced on air. Kyo was going to dance! With her! The truth was, she didn't know the first thing about dancing either, and she was bit scared to try it. After all, would Kyo laugh at her sad attempts of dancing, or would he be even worse and just get angry?

"But only if there's no one there we know! If there's someone there…" Kyo shuddered. "Who wants to be seen ballroom dancing?"

Tohru giggled. "All right."

"And only this time! I'm not ever coming again! Deal?" He pointed his finger at her accusingly. "This is your fault I'm turning so soft."

"You're not turning soft," Tohru said quietly grabbing his finger. "You're turning _nice._"

Kyo's stunned silence gave Tohru the chance to drag him around the corner, right into the dancing lessons without any more struggles.

"Good day, everyone. I'll be your teacher, Madame Tyaki."

Tohru and Kyo stood in a crowd of around ten other couples of all ages. Earlier on, Tohru had happily pointed out two younger children, a boy and a girl, with their hands clasped nervously together. Kyo had rolled his eyes.

"In this first free class, I will be teaching you the basics of ballroom dancing."

There were shifted movements and some hushed whispers, and then it died down again. The teacher had a strict face and a long, straight braid that made it seem very possible it would lash out and whip you if you did something wrong. She wore a black shirt and a grey skirt, with ankle socks and no shoes. It was a strange combination, but Tohru shrugged it off.

"The first step: the boys must ask the girls to dance. They stick out their arm, like so." Madame bent down and stuck out her arm like a waiter with a cloth. "Then they say something along the lines of, may I have this dance? It's really quite simple. Then the ladies will lay their hand on the man's arm and say yes, you may. And that's the first part."

Tohru turned to face Kyo and noticed his face was a deep red. "Kyo? Are you all right?" Tohru asked nervously. She felt her feet beginning to itch. Was that healthy?

"I'm fine," he told her gruffly. "This is just stupid, that's all." Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes briefly as if in prayer. Tohru could have giggled, except that she was sure her face was just as red as his.

"M…May I…May I have this—this dance?"

It was rough. It was stuttered. And it was cute. Tohru grinned widely and placed her hand politely on his arm.

"Yes you may," she replied, still grinning. Kyo made a sour face back, and Tohru almost burst out laughing. This _was_ a little silly.

"All right, are you done? Good." Madame was back at the front. "Now, the man will place his left hand on her waist, and hold his right had up. The lady will take his right hand, and then stop."

Kyo's eyebrows snapped up. Tohru gulped. "Tohru, I can't…"

"I know," she said quietly. "Let's just…stay apart."

Kyo looked around nervously. "This is a bad idea. Can we just go?"

"Let's just try!" Tohru whispered back hurriedly. "Please?"

Kyo's brow furrowed. With a deep sigh, he took a hesitant step closer. He seemed to be calculating. Tohru shook her head very slightly. "Try to act natural," she muttered. He straightened up at her words and placed one hand on her waist. Tohru noticed how far away he was, and it made her heart sink for some strange reason. Then, he held his hand up for her. She took it, and realized both their hands were clammy with sweat. I guess we're both nervous, she thought unsteadily.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Madame's voice was right beside Tohru's left ear. She snapped her head up.

"What?" she asked, looking right into the face of their teacher. They were only inches apart. Tohru and Kyo's hands were still clasped, and now everyone was slowly turning to look at them.

"That's too far apart!" Madame snapped. "To dance properly, you must be _closer._" She walked over to shoved Kyo close to Tohru. He stood his ground, fighting against the hands that pushed at his back. His eyes were growing wild, and Tohru clung onto his hand tightly.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Kyo shouted. "Get _off_ me!" He whirled around to face the woman, breathing heavily. Tohru peeked her head above Kyo's shoulder. Now _everyone _was staring at them.

"Closer! Closer! Are you too afraid to hug your girlfriend?"

One of Kyo's eyes twitched. Tohru rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kyo," she began softly. "Don't get worked up. She doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Madame snapped. Tohru immediately grew red. Kyo grew pale. "Know what, know what?" She continued to ask. Tohru realized she'd have to try to fix this.

"Um—um—my boyfriend! He has a…a…" The situation was steadily growing hopeless. "A…a…a…"

"A rash!" Kyo blurted out. Tohru nodded emphatically.

"Yes! Exactly! He has a very bad rash, and it's highly contagious. I don't want to catch it, because…well…I don't want a rash!" Tohru laughed nervously, her stomach flopping around inside of her.

Madame took a step back. "Contagious?" she asked nervously, touching her face self-consciously.

"Yes!" Tohru saw the effect it had. Everyone bristled. "Oh, but only if you hug him!"

"Only if you hug him?" Madame Tyaki asked flatly. Kyo nodded along with Tohru this time.

"You can ask my doctor if you want. Hatori Sohma?"

The teacher stiffened.

"So you've heard of him? Good. Now, can we get back to dancing?" Kyo asked. Madame glared at him for two more seconds, and then whirled around and walked back to the front.

"That…was close," Tohru whispered as they took the beginning positions.

"You're telling me," Kyo mumbled. "A rash? How stupid can I get?"

"I was going to say you had an itchy shirt," Tohru mumbled. "Yours was much better."

Kyo laughed. "Yea, well, it helps that Hatori is well-known, for some reason. He doesn't really help anyone else. I guess he might have been famous before he got old."

Tohru shrugged too. "We make a pretty good team though," she said lightly, as Madame went to go fix another couple's posture. "She's leaving us alone at least."

Kyo shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. "But I bet we're going to need all the help we can get once we actually have to start dancing."

Kyo's words were visibly true. Through the beginning stages, the couple was a mess. Kyo's steps were clumsy and grip too tight, and Tohru danced too quickly and seemed prone to trip on Kyo's feet and fall flat on her face numerous times.

Madame Tyaki never came over to help once after the whole rash incident.

So the two had to work their hardest to try and keep up with the rest. There were a few squabbles, numerous muttered curses from Kyo, but in the end they began to resemble what was a dance in time with the record playing.

"This…is…hard," Tohru murmured, trying to keep count of how many steps she took.

Kyo could only nod. "Yea, just a little."

Suddenly, the song slowed down. For the first time, the two knew what to do. They got together as close as they could and then began to sway in time.

"This is actually fun! You have to admit it," Tohru said softly, looking at the zipper on Kyo's sweater. His eyes were resting on her head when she answered.

"I guess it's okay."

"That means you like it," Tohru replied, smiling. Kyo snorted.

"Yea right!"

The two danced in silence for the rest of the song, until the record suddenly ended abruptly.

"All right! It's late! Everyone out! If you liked it, come back again!"

Tohru glanced at her watch. "It's late?" she asked, worried. "What is she talking about?" Tohru gasped. "Oh! It's already three o'clock! I have to get to work!"

Kyo smiled faintly. "Thank God that's over. All right then. Want me to take you to work?"

"Oh, I'll be all right!" Tohru said, flapping a hand at him as she walked over to get her shoes.

"Well, let me restate that, then: I'm taking you to work."

Tohru smiled shyly. "Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure," Kyo replied seriously.

* * *

Kyo flipped through his homework in the kitchen idly. He checked the clock on the wall. Seven o'clock. She should be home soon. Yuki had insisted on picking her up, and Shigure had ordered him to stay and do his homework; not to mention Kyo was just plain exhausted. He wouldn't have minded going to get Tohru, but he liked his silence, too.

He looked up from his book and glanced around the spotless kitchen. Spotless. So much had changed since Tohru came into their lives. He knew that once she came home she'd begin to cook supper at a rapid speed. He smiled as he looked over by the stove. Right there…that's where it had happened. That's where he had been taken over that strange, impulsive, feeling and kissed her. That's where it had all started.

Kyo continued to watch that spot, remembering that fateful night, when he heard the door creak open. "Kyo? Shigure-san? We're home!"  
Yuki didn't bother to say anything. Kyo saw him disappear up the stairs and Tohru come trotting into the kitchen.

"Hello Kyo!" she greeted brightly.

"Hi," he replied back. "How was work?"

"It was good! Momiji helped me again."

Kyo snorted. "That brat?"

"Momiji's really nice, Kyo!" Tohru pouted.

Kyo changed the subject. "How's the stupid rat taking it?"

"He's actually much better," Tohru replied back happily as she began to rummage around in the pantry for food. "It's nearly normal again."

"He better realize he's not picking you up from work all the time," Kyo said sullenly. Tohru grinned warmly at him.

"I wouldn't want him to," she reassured.

Kyo watched her begin to cook in silence. He found himself mesmerized by the way she moved, her fast hands and solid grace that showed she knew what she was doing. As steam began to billow around her from the pots of boiling water on the stove, he noticed how beautiful she looked with the glow of the heat in her cheeks. Her smile was genuinely happy, and even her off-key humming sounded like the most thought out symphony.

He wasn't thinking. Okay, technically, he was. He knew perfectly well what he was thinking and knew perfectly well what he wanted to say.

Kyo just hadn't planned on actually saying it.

"I love you," he murmured sleepily.

Tohru froze.

Kyo froze.

Even the steam from the pots seemed to freeze. The only noise was the hiss of the water as it began to boil over one pot and out onto the oven. Tohru didn't even notice until the scalding hot water fell onto one of her feet.

"Ouch! Oh no!" she cried, ducking to mop it up with a rag. Kyo had glimpsed her beet red face, her shaking hands as they held onto a box of rice. He began to feel incredibly stupid. Ridiculous. Idiotic. He couldn't even look at her anymore. When Tohru stood up again, he glanced down at his hands, which were gripping each other tightly.

Oh no. Ohhh no. This wasn't good. Was he _stupid?_ Now she was going to be so scared of him! He seemed to tune everything out as he tried to sort out his feelings. Did he feel like that?

…

Okay, he wasn't even going to bother asking that question. Of _course_ he did! He just…hadn't wanted to tell Tohru, of all people! Dancing that afternoon had made him realize just…just how much he loved being with her. Yea, but telling her that?

That was a whole different story.

"Um—Um—Um…." Kyo started, looking up to see Tohru standing nervously in front of him. Her eyes were trained on his homework. He suddenly felt a brush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Tohru," he began, standing up suddenly. The action sent Tohru flinching like some cornered animal. "Look, I didn't mean to—"  
"I'm glad!" she yelled, eyes squeezed shut. Kyo froze as he reached for her shoulder. He pulled it back.

"Glad?" he asked, hating how lost his voice had come out. Okay. So she was glad he didn't mean to tell her. Whatever.

"Yes!" she continued to yell with her eyes shut, hands clutched together nervously. "I'm glad you feel that way!"

Kyo felt his eyes widen. A blush took over his entire face. "You're…glad?"

Tohru opened one eye timidly, and then the other. Unexpectedly, she smiled so serenely it took Kyo by surprise. "I'm glad, Kyo, because I…I…" She grew even redder than Kyo. He watched her patiently.

"I feel the same way too!" she said. She continued to smile at him, taking two of his hand and placing it in her two fragile ones. "I—I love you too," she whispered, her voice so quiet Kyo had to strain to hear. When he finally _did_ hear her words, he felt his heart surging with a joy he didn't understand.

A silence followed. "This would be a good time for a hug," Kyo concluded. "Except for that can't happen…"

Tohru shook her head, clutching his hand tighter. "I don't care about the hugging," she said happily. Kyo noticed tears running down her face.

"I made you cry?" he asked softly, instinctively lifting up one hand to brush the tears away.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. Kyo smiled warmly down at her.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" he asked nervously.

Tohru shook her head fervently. "No! Never!" She looked up at him, a happiness running through her so strongly she couldn't understand. "I love you, Kyo," she said, fighting to keep her voice calm when she really felt like screaming with delight.

Kyo, instead of looking uncomfortable, looked strangely at ease. "I love _you,_ Tohru."

The two smiled at each other. Water began to boil over the pots one after the other, but neither seemed to notice.

A lot can come of cooking.

Fin 

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! What's this? An author's note at the END of the chapter? For shame. I know. But you know, it's the end of my fanfiction, and I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously. You have made writing this fiction one of the best experiences I've had on this site. Thank you all sooo much! But don't worry! I'll hopefully write more Fruits Basket fiction as time passes. And other things. Heehee.

I hope you loved this story as much as I did! Thanks a bunches!

**PS:** KYORU FOREVER!

-Kristen (mentalsunflower)


End file.
